


Dude, You Gotta Get It From Johnny

by RainbowDonkeys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, drug dealer johnny, mainly focused on johnil and markhyuck but everyone comes up, ot21, super duper chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: Johnny is your totally average American college student that sells weed on the side. Just weed! Not other drugs. And he gets it totally legally, through his med card. He doesn't think you should judge when his classmates make half as much working at Starbucks.Anyways...he meets a lot of really cool people through this gig. They're kinda like his family, actually.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 93
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a basic, light hearted and funny story about very, very chill weed dealer Johnny and his also very chill boyfriend Taeil making money and lots of friends through his little business. Each chapter focuses on a different person/different people Johnny sells to. I hope you enjoy it! 

It started when Johnny was in high school. 

He'd had pretty bad insomnia since his freshman year but by the time he was a junior, it was completely unmanagable. After trying basically every drug, his doctor suggest weed. And thank god Johnny's parents were chill as fuck. Because he got a sample, it fucking worked, and Johnny had a med card in his wallet a week later. 

His parents weren't quite chill enough to allow Johnny to take advantage of that card and make a whole business out of it. But his doctor had way overprescribed, and it was when Johnny was giving away most of the weed he was prescribed that he realized he could make a business out of it, as long as he kept it a secret.

It started low key, just to his friends and people in the know, people Johnny trusted. After all, if anyone found out about this, he could get his med card taken away.

And he'd kept it low key, even once he got to college. He was still friends and by appointment only; he screened people before selling to them too. There had to be a system of trust, especially since medical marijuana was legal in his state, but recreational was not. People trusted him to sell them good weed and help with their problems, and Johnny trusted them to fund him and not rat him out. 

Even if his business stayed small, though, his reputation only grew. Most of the other dealers on his campus way overcharged for shitty weed. Johnny had nice, dispensary, medical grade pot at a fair price. By the time he was a sophomore in college, he was known as the best dealer on campus. 

Honestly, Johnny was so grateful for it. Not only did he barely work and still have enough money to support him and his boyfriend completely, but it kept him from getting to addicted to the weed. If he wasn't selling it off, Johnny knew he'd just smoke his whole prescription away, and his prescription had only grown since his business began (faking more problems to get more to sell). 

Technically, he didn't even need the med card anymore. Being able to sleep next to his boyfriend Taeil had pretty much fixed all of his problems. 

Speaking of Taeil, that cute boy was walking over to Johnny. Johnny was prepping breakfast in the kitchen and Taeil gave him a hug from behind, burying his head in his back. Taeil was barely tall enough to snuggle into his shoulder. 

"Babe, you feel like a little monkey on my back." 

"Shut up," Taeil sleepily mumbled. Technically it wasn't the morning, it was one o'clock in the afternoon, but they had both just woken up. Their lifestyle had kind of adjusted itself to the business and fuck it, it was a Saturday.

"There's coffee for you." 

Taeil hummed and slowly moved off Johnny, the tall boy frowning at the loss of warmth as Taeil grabbed a cup. "Any customers today?" 

Johnny shook his head. "Clean day today. Is that alright?" 

Taeil got up on his tiptoes to peck Johnny's cheek. "Sounds perfect." 

Usually, Johnny had a few appointments with customers a day. Sometimes it was just them coming over, grabbing their baggie, and leaving, but most of the time they weren't sure exactly what they were going to buy. Johnny did his best to make it an experience: he'd have a little bit of a few different kinds prepared, depending on how they wanted to smoke it, and they could share it together and decide what kind was the best fit. But once a week, the boys made sure to not have any customers and not smoke, just have a day to themselves, sober. Johnny figured that was one of the reasons he and Taeil were the happiest college students he knew. 

But Johnny knew, too, that it was because they had each other. They two boys had met at freshman orientation and ended up living on the same floor of the worst dorm in their semi-nice but public university in their state. They'd started dating a week later, and just...never broke up. 

Taeil had never minded Johnny's business. In fact he supported it whole heartedly; it was his idea to get an off campus apartment after freshman year of college: partially so they could have some privacy (and fuck without being worried about roommates hearing), and partially so Johnny could expand his business without worrying about being caught by the RA. Over the years Taeil had become involved too: while Johnny ran the weed obtaining, marketing, and selling of the product, Taeil dealt with the money: making sure they got a profit, making up fair prices, keeping track of the money, and dealing with taxes. All their work even led them both to declare as business majors (they were the butt of the entire business department's joke, but nobody on campus made more money than them). 

Actually, when they first met, Taeil had never tried weed before. Johnny chuckled just thinking about it; Taeil was now a certified stoner, just like himself. Of course they had their boundaries and tried not to go overboard.

Johnny finally finished breakfast and set two plates for them down on their kitchen table, Taeil giving Johnny an adorable, sleepy grin. Taeil's hair was sticking up every which way and Johnny sighed softly. What did he ever do to deserve a boyfriend as angelic as Taeil?

"Is it good?" he asked as Taeil took his first bite. 

"Delicious. As always, love." 

"Do you have any idea of what we should get tomorrow?" Sundays were dispensary days; although they usually had customers in the afternoons and evenings, the first part of the day was spent going to the dispensary (which was a decently long drive; the only dispensary in the state was in the capital city, which was an hour out of the way on a good day) and testing their new products once they got home. They couldn't just stop in though; they needed to plan for the coming week. 

"Uh, didn't you tell me Jeongyeon wanted edibles?" Taeil asked. 

"Right! That's right. Add that to the usual list." And so they spent the next few hours or so planning for their trip to the dispensary, a necessary sacrifice to maintain a job that both paid more than any cafe or restaurant, and because of all the friends they made through it, was far more fulfilling. 

Once everything was planned Johnny carried the dishes to the sink and began to wash. 

"But you made breakfast!" Taeil whined. 

"But I'm already done." Taeil made a pouty face but let Johnny tilt up his chin to give him a soft kiss. Taeil leaned into it; despite the height difference with Johnny standing, bending down and Taeil sitting it was comfortable, easy, safe, home. Just like Taeil always felt to him, even when they first met, even more now three years later. 

"What are you doing today?" Taeil mumbled against his lips. 

Johnny snorted. "Jack shit. You?" 

"I have to work on my final thesis." 

The boys simultaneously groaned. Now that they were college seniors, their schoolwork had begun to pile up like never before. With handling the business as well, sometimes things could get really chaotic. But at the end of the day what was most important was each other, and they'd always make time for that. 

"Fuck that. Just come cuddle in bed with me all day. We can work on our sims house..." The two projects that the couple were working on was their business, of course, as well as their sim house. They had spent a couple of hours one afternoon sculpting sims that looked exactly like them and now they were trying to build the perfect mansion for their sims, no cheats allowed. "You know, I finally figured out how make guy sims pregnant..." 

Taeil rolled his eyes but smiled. "Fine. I'll chill with you today, as long as I can impregnate your sim." 

Johnny smirked. "Fuck yeah! It's a win-win for me." 

So they finally showered, at four pm, and got changed into less dirty pajamas and made back for the bed that they'd only left a few hours before. Johnny laid down and Taeil flopped on top of him, pulling his much shorter boyfriend closer. He hugged him tight while Taeil smiled up at him. 

Johnny placed a deep kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I love you so much," he mumbled. 

"Love you too. Now turn the laptop on! Sims takes forever to load." 

Johnny chuckled and turned on his laptop, sitting up with Taeil beside him. Taeil rested his head in the crook of Johnny's neck and Johnny wrapped his strong arm around Taeil's shoulders, putting the computer in his lap. 

Yeah, maybe their lifestyle was a little unconventional. But Johnny had a whole business, the best of friends, and the chillest boyfriend. What more could he ever ask for?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Monday afternoon when Johnny received the most adorable text message he'd ever seen in his life. 

_yoo hi my name is mark lee!!! im a freshman at morrisville state and i heard you sell weed? haha um i kinda wanna buy some?? sorry im kinda new to this so idk how to do it or anything haha_

_sorry this is so awkward haha_

Johnny smiled. School had just started up again a few weeks ago, which meant it was time for all of the incoming freshman who had always been restricted by living at their parents houses to try all of the things they couldn't before: binge drinking, casual fucking, and of course, weed. Johnny didn't mind selling to freshman. It was rare that they had all that much experience with weed, so they wouldn't usually try to bargain for a lower price. Plus, Johnny liked being able to set them on a good path: for all its benefits weed was still a drug, after all, and he liked to make sure they knew what they were doing and didn't develop a dependency or addiction. He also found it fun to try and find the most fitting type for their needs. 

Of course, he still screened everyone. Johnny could read texts like a book and if the person he was selling to seemed like an undercover cop or a dumbass frat boy, he wouldn't even bother to meet. Then there was the initial in person meeting to see if it was a good fit and a lot of the time, the freshman didn't pass: he could tell they wouldn't be able to use it healthily just yet. This wasn't the first of those texts this year, for sure, but something about it was so incredibly sincere, that Johnny already had a good feeling about this Mark Lee kid. 

_dont worry dude, youre doing everything just right so far. dont feel weird. im happy to sell to you but i screen all my customers first, so whats a good time? we'll just be talking at a starbucks_

So he and the freshman organized a good time and place to meet and discuss, just as Taeil came over and nuzzled his head in the crook of Johnny's shoulder. 

"What's up?" 

"Organizing a meet up with a potential new customer." 

"Ooh! What's he like?" 

"Here." Johnny just smiled and handed Taeil the phone.

"Aw!" Taeil cooed after he finished reading. "He's adorable!" 

"I know, right?" 

"We've got to keep him." 

"I have a good feeling but Taeil, we do still have to screen him, just in case..." 

"I know! I know. I just have a good feeling too. You have to tell me all about it once you guys have your meeting." 

"It's tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? Well, tell me all about it then." 

"Will do baby."

The couple shared a quick peck on the lips before Taeil sighed. 

"Ugh! I don't wanna work on my thesis..." 

"Share a bowl with me after?" 

Taeil grinned. "Sounds like a plan." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny was scrolling his phone at a table in the campus starbucks, sipping his iced americano when a high schooler with ruffled black hair, glasses, and a plain white t-shirt came up to him. 

"Um...excuse me, sorry, but, um, are you Johnny Suh?" 

"That would be me." 

"Oh! Well, um, I'm Mark Lee..." 

"Ooh." Johnny tried to hide his snort of laughter at thinking Mark was a high school student and stood up to shake his hand. Mark spent a moment awkwardly transfering his mocha frap, no whip from his right hand to his left before shaking the dealer's much larger hand. Johnny noticed his hand was cold from the drink, but also somehow still a bit sweaty. 

Mark looked away and slid into the seat across from Johnny, clutching his backpack and taking a sip from his drink. 

"So Mark. Tell me a bit about yourself."

Mark chuckled uncomfortably before starting. "Um...my name's Mark Lee...um, I'm from Fresno...I'm eighteen...I'm double majoring in accounting and english..." 

"Why'd you pick those majors?" 

"Well I really love reading and writing, actually...and accounting because my parents wanted me to at least pick some major that wouldn't be a waste of my time." 

"No major is a waste of your time if you enjoy it, I promise. Even if it doesn't seem like it goes right into a job." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so, dude." 

"Um...how about you? What's your major?" 

"I'm in business." 

Mark choked on his drink. "Um, no offense, but...you don't seem like the type." 

"Don't worry, I agree. I will say that I've got more experience that the entire rest of the department, though." 

"That's right. Because of your...yup." 

"Yeah. Got any hobbies, Mark?" 

"Well...back home I always sang in my church's choir." 

"Nice, nice. Now, I think it's time we got down to business. Why do you want to buy?" 

"Why? Um...so there's this guy." The way Mark smiled at the phrase 'this guy' almost made Johnny coo at him. "He's...he's my best friend at college, so far. Honestly I can't really see anyone else here being a better friend than him, but...yeah. So he's, like, _really_ cool. We live on the same floor in our dorm and we hang out every day. Donghyuck's an art major- oh yeah, his name's Donghyuck...yeah, he's an _art major,_ and he has really really cool taste in music- like not just stuff on the radio but he knows all kind of music, I mean, he even brought a record player here! And he always wears a really cool leather jacket and he collects pins to put on the jacket...he's really handsome too, he has a mullet but he pulls it off, like, so well...sorry, sorry. Anyways...Donghyuck smokes a lot of weed. Not, like, too much. But a lot. And he showed it to me and I actually really like it...so much stuff makes me so nervous for just, no reason, and it really helps with that. So we smoke a lot together. But I'm starting to feel bad, because, like, I know it's kind of expensive, and I just mooch all of his...so I want to get some of my own. So we can share it together and so I can use it when I get that weird nervous thing." 

"Ah...I see, I see." Johnny smiled; his gut feeling about Mark had been right. He was sweet and sincere and definitely a good fit, with his adorable little crush on his friend. "Where does Donghyuck get his?" 

"His hometown is pretty close by, and he's got a friend there that sells to him." 

"Oh...alright, alright. How did you here about me?" 

"As soon as I decided I wanted to get some of my own I started asking around at who was the best to buy from. People said you didn't sell to everyone but the people you did sell to loved it. You're nice and have good prices and good quality. So that sounded good to me." 

Johnny took a deep breath; he was sold. "Alright, Mark. I would love to sell to you; you seem like a good kid. But you've got to be careful. I've got people after me: other dealers, campus police, students who have issues with weed...so kinda keep this on the dl, alright?" 

"Like who?" 

"Ugh...well, Mr. Class President Qian Kun, for example." 

"He spoke at orientation...he did seem kinda uptight..." 

Johnny let out a sigh. "If that guy is anything, its uptight. Anyways...does that all sound good? Doable?" 

"Yes. That all sounds great." 

"Any last questions?" 

"Um...actually, yeah. Sorry if this is stupid but...how does this actually work?" 

"It's not stupid, Mark. Basically, how it works is if there's something specific you want me to pick up, like a tool or a type you'd like, just text me. Then you set up an appointment to come pick it up at my house. Or if you just want some but don't know what kind, you still set up an appointment. You tell me what your needs are and we can go over the different options, test them out a little, etcetera. Then you give me the money; I take cash but I prefer venmo. And don't worry about coming over. I know it seems suspicious, but you can talk to anyone else that's come to me before and they'll assure you it's fine. And I don't mind if you wanna bring a friend." 

Mark smiled at him. "That sounds totally good. You seem trustworthy." 

"Glad to hear it. Anything else?" 

"Nope!" 

"Alright then." Johnny stood up again to shake Mark's hand, and Mark shook it back, slightly less awkwardly this time. "Have a great day and see you soon!" 

"See ya!" With a smile Mark dashed out of the starbucks. Johnny chuckled at his back before turning to his phone, opening up messaging to text his boyfriend. 

_just met mark. yes, we are going to keep him. his is somehow both my little brother and my son now_

Taeil answered almost immediately. _thank god_


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny is not usually one to make bargains in his business. But, he does have two customers who he makes exceptions for. He meets them both every Wednesday: one in the morning, one at night. 

His morningtime customer is a Morrisville State junior by the name of Dong Sicheng. Spindly, quiet, and soft spoken, he was the kind of guy that didn't like anyone, but everyone seemed to like him. He was the perfect fit for his job: sexy but slightly standoffish early morning barista at the Starbucks in the middle of campus. 

Here's how Sicheng and Johnny's deal worked: on Wednesday mornings he worked from 4:30 am to 10 am. After he finished work he would swing by with two grandes of whatever seasonal lattes he thought were the best, two trenta fancy cold brews for the afternoon, and a bag full of coffee beans. Johnny would take that and whatever cash tips Sicheng made over the week, and give him some weed in exchange. 

His eveningtime customer is a Morrisville State senior by the name of Nakamota Yuta. Silly, overly affectionate, and seemingly always horny, he was the kind of guy that liked everyone, and got a mixed response back. He was the perfect fit for his job: hot but slightly overenthusiastic cashier at MVP, the pizza place in the middle of campus (it stands for MorrisVille Pizza, in case you're wondering).

Here's how Yuta and Johnny's deal worked: on Wednesday evenings he worked from 2 pm to 10 pm. After he finished work he would swing by with two of the biggest pizzas the store carried, one pepperoni and whatever pizza special of the week he thought was the best, and one order of the infamous garlic breadsticks. Johnny would take that and whatever cash tips Yuta made over the week, and give him some weed in exchange. 

t was 10:30 Wednesday morning when Sicheng, Taeil, and Johnny were all sitting around Johnny's living room, testing out a bowl together. Sicheng had been Johnny's customer long enough that the three of them felt comfortable, hanging out just like normal friends. 

"I like this kind," Sicheng said slowly, leaning back on Johnny and Taeil's recliner. 

"You do?" Johnny asked as he took a sip of his oatmilk honey latte. 

"Yeah." 

"Better than your usual?" 

"Better than my usual. I think I'll have to switch." 

"Hell yeah," Johnny said with a grin. Sicheng dug the messy pile of cash out of his back pocket and tossed it to Johnny. 

Johnny snorted as Taeil gathered it all in his hands, standing up. 

"Should I grab him a bag?" 

"Yeah babe. Throw in an extra nug for good measure." 

Taeil grinned and went off to the back closet where they kept all of their goods, Johnny tried to give him a little surreptitious pinch on the butt as he left. But apparently it wasn't quite surreptitious enough, because Sicheng snorted. Nonetheless, Taeil still gave him a wink as he left. 

Johnny cleared his throat. "Anyways..."

"You know dude, this deal is so fucking nice. Bless you for doing this for me." 

"Don't worry about it man. We love the coffee and your tips are definitely enough." 

"I don't know if I could afford to smoke otherwise. Starbucks won't give me more hours so my paychecks are shit. Thank god my parents help me a little or I'd be broke as fuck." 

"That fucking sucks man." 

"Starbucks sucks ass. You know, they won't give any of us shifts longer than five hours and forty five minutes because they'd have to give us a break. Isn't that fucked up?" 

"Yeah. That is so fucked up. You should quit." 

Sicheng sighed. "I wish. I've been looking when I have the time, but nothing's turned up yet." 

"Do you have any other deals you could do to get things?" 

"Actually, me and my coworkers have a deal with MVP, since we're across the street from each other." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. During the closing shift, someone from MVP comes and drops off a large pizza for us, and we give them enough drinks for all the staff. The manager said we could get in a lot of trouble for it, but to be honest nobody gives a shit, not even the shift leads. It's always so nice to have when I work the closing shift." 

"I bet," Johnny answered. He briefly wondered if Sicheng knew Yuta; even though the two were pretty much complete opposites. 

"You know...can I tell you something?" Sicheng asked, voice dropping lower. 

"Of course. You can tell me anything." 

"Actually....low key...I kind of have a crush on one of the guys that works at MVP." 

"Seriously?" Johnny was genuinely surprised; this was the first time he'd heard Sicheng express an interest like that in anyone of any gender.

Sicheng chuckled at looked at his lap, breathing out some smoke. "Yeah. You probably know...I'm not normally the guy to be interested in anyone like that. But...there's something about him. He's really fucking handsome, and he's got this really...pretty smile. It's inviting, somehow. He's always really friendly with all his coworkers...kinda affectionate...definitely not the person I'd usually think I'd be into, but I dunno. Sometimes I even go into MVP after work or on my days off so I can order from him. And I barely even like MVP pizza." 

Johnny's eyes were blown so wide; he was about 99% percent sure he knew exactly who Sicheng was talking about. "What's his name?" 

"His nametag says Yuta...." 

"Ooh...interesting name." 

Sicheng chuckled. "Yeah. Interesting guy." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Exactly twelve hours later, Johnny and Taeil were pretty much in the exact same spot: except instead of Sicheng being in their living room, it was Yuta. 

Passing around a pipe and some pizza, the boys were chatting about Yuta's shift. 

"Ugh, work on Wednesdays sucks," Yuta complained. 

"Why?" 

Yuta sighed. "Well, on Wednesdays, MVP does a trade with the Starbucks nearby, right? We give them a pizza and they give us enough drinks for the whole staff. I'm the one that usually does the delivery, right? But on Wednesdays the cute barista doesn't work." 

Johnny perked up a little, remembering his conversation with Sicheng this morning. "Cute barista?" 

"Oh my god. There's this barista that works at that Starbucks. Have you seen him? Ugh...he's tall, and skinny, and kind of has a resting bitch face but it's so hot, and also cute? I dunno. I'm kind of obsessed. Sometimes I even go into that Starbucks after work or on my day off so I can order from him. And I barely even like Starbucks coffee." 

"What's his name?" Johnny asked, praying it was who he hoped it would be. 

"Uh...his nametag says Sicheng on it." 

Johnny and Taeil shared a grin: it was time to formulate a plan. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a Friday night, and Johnny and Taeil were ready. 

After what happened on Wednesday the couple decided that it was their absolute duty to intervene and make sure their friends got together. So they texted both of them separately, saying there was a new strain they wanted both to try with another customer, it would kinda be like a party. Yuta and Sicheng had both immediately agreed, and Johnny and Taeil got to planning. 

So here they were, sitting in their living room, waiting for the doorbell to ring, and it suddenly did. 

Johnny rushed to the door to see Sicheng walk in first. 

"Welcome in!" 

"Thanks for having me." The barista looked around. "Why does it look so...romantic in here?" 

Taeil held back a snort. Maybe they had gone a bit too far making this a date: they'd set up candles everywhere, dimmed the lighting, set up beautiful hors d'oeuvres, and even scattered a few flower petals on the floor. 

"Oh..." Johnny answered. "No reason. Just...small party things." 

Just then the doorbell rung, and Johnny went to answer it again. 

"Oh hi Yuta! Come in!" 

"Thanks for having me," the pizza cashier answered, confidently stepping in until he laid his eyes on Sicheng. 

Honestly, it was a beautiful moment. Johnny and Taeil shared a smile watching the two make tense yet gentle eye contact. Immediately, they knew that this was the right decision. 

"Um...you two make yourselves comfortable! We're gonna go get the weed." 

Johnny and Taeil dashed to the back, giggling to each other as soon as they felt they were out of earshot. 

"This was such a good idea baby," Johnny whispered. 

"I know, right? They're, like, soulmates." 

"Let's check on them." Johnny and Taeil poked their heads out from the side of the wall to see Yuta and Sicheng already chatting animatedly, sitting on the same part of the couch, pretty close together. 

Johnny almost squealed with joy until Taeil slapped a hand over his mouth. "We don't want to be too obvious." 

"I mean, I'm sure they know we planned this on purpose." 

Taeil gave an admitting shrug, and the two leaned over to get another glimpse of the couple. 

"Honestly...I feel like we should leave." 

"I know, right? I feel like we are interrupting their date now," Taeil whispered back.

"Well, let's just stay back here as long as its not too weird," Johnny said. 

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny has two best friends. 

One of them is named Jaehyun. He's a put together ass college student, with a put together ass boyfriend, a put together ass real receptionist job, a guy he's known since he was four. 

Johnny's other best friend is the complete opposite. 

His name is Taeyong. He's a former music major, current college dropout, with a boyfriend named Ten that Johnny could only describe as uncontrollable. They met at a party freshman year and hit it off right away; sometimes it was hard to find cool queer arty dudes at a school full of hetero frat boys, so they took a lot of solace in each other, one of the few people outside of their partners. Now, he was trying to make it in the music industry. Taeyong was the only soundcloud rapper Johnny didn't make fun of: he was actually pretty good, and Johnny knew he was on the verge of breaking into the scene. 

Now, Johnny was busy a lot: with his serious relationship, school, and business, there wasn't a lot of time for just chilling with his friends (unless he sacrificed some of his chilltime at home which he would absolutely never do). But when he did have time, Taeyong seemed to always be around: he could work while they hung out, after all, and Johnny and Taeyong loved working on Taeyong's music together. 

So Johnny, with a little bit of free time, was happy to chill with Taeyong for a few hours. It was easy to go see him too since he still lived close to campus (his boyfriend was still in school). The two were sitting together, in Taeyong's _studio_ (this was a new thing; Johnny had never known Taeyong's family to be rich, nor did he have a job other than making music). But having this studio was nice: Johnny was helping Taeyong out with his music, and they were smoking together, of course. 

"Dude, since when do you have your own studio?" Johnny asked. 

Taeyong shrugged. "My boyfriend bought it for me." 

Johnny's eyes bulged out of his skull. "Since when does Ten have that kind of money?" Johnny had only met Ten a couple times, but he definitely wasn't rich either. He didn't come from money, nor did he seem to be able to hold down a job for more than a month. 

Taeyong just returned his confusion with a secretive little smile. "He's been pulling in a shit ton of money lately." 

"Doing what?" Johnny couldn't imagine what Ten would do to pull in lots of money. 

Taeyong just chuckled and took another hit. "Anyways...Ten and I low key wanted to ask a favor from you." 

"Shoot." 

"So, my mixtape comes out next week, right? So Ten and I wanna have a launch party. Just with forty or so chill ass dudes like us. And we've got all the liquor coming in, but I think we're gonna need...other refreshments." He turned back to Johnny. "That's where you come in. I was wondering if you could pick us up a whole bunch of weed for the party. We'll pay up, of course, plus we'd love to have you there." 

"Sounds great; what do you need?" 

So Taeyong began listing what kind and how much of everything he needed, and slowly, Johnny got more and more shocked. He had some extras, luckily, but Taeyong's order would definitely max out his prescription for the week. Plus, he could probably afford to buy it all now, but it would not be too good for his savings. How could Ten and Taeyong even afford that?

"Dude, how are you gonna pay for that?" 

"Don't worry about it. Ten will venmo you the money before you go to the dispensary." 

"Alright," Johnny answered suspiciously. 

Johnny's suspicions were proved utterly wrong. 

On the way home from Taeyong and Ten's apartment, he received a notification from venmo. 

It was Ten, paying him 1000$. 

The weed they'd requested was only worth about 500$. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night of the party, and Taeil and Johnny were beyond relieved when they got to Taeyong's apartment. It had been all decked out for the occasion: purple lights, Taeyong's (actually really good) mixtape blaring everywhere, fancy snacks and semi-fancy liquor scattered all over the place. Through the throngs of people, Johnny could even spot a few kinda sorta barely famous alt tiktokers and instagram influencers. 

But both he and Taeil breathed out a relaxed sigh when Taeyong came over to them, wearing a bright smile. 

"You decked this shit out," Johnny spoke loudly over the music. 

"Fuck yeah! It's a big day!" The soundcloud rapper was dressed in a plain white crop top and glitter in his hair. "Hey Taeil, good to see you again." 

"Yo," Taeil answered. Taeyong and Taeil had met a few times before. 

"Can you take these off our hands?" Johnny asked, he and Taeil handing over a full backpack. While technically their marijuana was legal, it was still kind of scary to carry around this much, especially since they were headed to a party with it. They'd done their best to make it not too obvious, hiding all the weed in backpacks, but they were happy to get it off of their hands. 

"Is this the- ahhh." Taeyong grinned and hoisted the backpacks over his shoulders. "Thank you guys for this." 

"No problem. Ten way overpaid us anyways," Johnny answered. 

"We tried to send him some back but he wouldn't take it," Taeil added. 

"Oh, speak of the devil," Taeyong mumbled just as the infamous Ten walked over, resting his head on Taeyong's shoulder. The couple were wearing matching outfits, the crop top and hair glitter looking just as good on Ten as it did on Taeyong. Johnny couldn't help but think they really were a fucking gorgeous couple. If Taeil ever wanted them to share an...experience with another couple, Ten and Taeyong would be the first Johnny would call. 

Johnny turned to see Taeil staring at Ten, wide eyed. Johnny was a little confused: yes they were handsome and a little wild, and this was the first time Taeil was meeting Ten, but he didn't think Ten's presence would warrant this sort of reaction. 

"You must be Taeil. Taeyong was right, you do have an innate sexiness about you. I'm Ten." He grinned and held out his hand and a little awkwardly, Taeil shook it. 

"N-nice to meet you." 

Once Ten was done shaking his hand, Taeyong tilted Ten's chin towards him, the two proceeding to french kiss in the middle of their party. 

Taeil gave Johnny a look. 

"They do that sometimes," Johnny whispered. 

Finally, the party hosts pulled away. 

"Alright, we've got to entertain our guests," Taeyong said. 

"Glad you could make it!" Ten added, and the couple walked off. 

As soon as they were out of eyesight and earshot, Taeil grabbed Johnny by the shirt and pulled his closer. 

"I know where Ten and Taeyong get their money," he said quickly, quietly, seriously. 

"Wait, what? How?" This was a big thing for them; they had spent the last three days trying to guess where the money came from. 

"I was reading this article on onlyfans the other day...and Ten is the top male earner on the site. They had his picture and he looked exactly the same and everyone. He doesn't even use a fake name." 

"Oh shit...." Johnny gasped and smiled. "So it's camboy money?" 

Taeil grinned and nodded. "Uh-huh." 

"Honestly...I'm kinda..." 

"Curious?" Taeil asked. "Me too. Me too." 

"I wonder if Taeyong's in them..." 

"When we get home, we have to watch." 

"Do you think Ten would mind though?" Taeil asked. 

Johnny shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Taeyong's keeping it under wraps because I think Ten could get in trouble with the school if they found out. Anyways, Taeyong and Ten once asked me to watch them fuck. I think they're kinda voyeuristic." 

Taeil chuckled. "I love that for them." 

The pair looked out at the rest of the party, the people smoking and drinking and laughing with the bass of Taeyong's music reverberating through the whole scene. Johnny loved Taeyong and Ten a lot, but he was exhausted already. Big parties weren't really his thing. And by the tired look Taeil was giving him, Johnny knew it wasn't his thing either. Mingling was definitely something neither of them enjoyed. Both would much rather be sharing a bowl at home, working on their sim house or even watching Ten's onlyfans videos (in a completely non-sexual way of course). 

Johnny and Taeil shared a knowing nod. They could pick up their backpacks later, it was time to go home. 

"Ready to head home? I think it's time your sim got pregnant." 

Taeil laughed but grinned up at Johnny. "It's true. You know, your sim's had three babies...." 

Johnny grabbed onto Taeil's hand, soft and warm, interlacing his large fingers with Taeil's much smaller ones. "Let's make sim babies," Johnny whispered, fake seductively. Taeil giggled, and the couple headed home. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nice, easy day with one of Johnny's nicest, easiest customers. 

Taeil was grabbing the baggies while Johnny was in the front room with Jungwoo, sharing a bowl, talking about random fuckshit, as per usual, for Johnny's life. 

Now, Jungwoo was an interesting one. He was an incredibly anxious sophomore art major on a full ride scholarship, without help from his parents because he was an art major, so fucking broke that he couldn't afford health care. So while weed was kinda expensive, it was cheaper than health care, so Jungwoo had to use it to simply survive. Actually, Johnny had a lot of customers like that. But Jungwoo was by far his favorite. 

Quiet and gentle, he was usually way too nervous to talk about his major. But when he loosened up a little he would say the most interesting stuff about art, and art history, and art culture. 

Taeil came back and tossed the baggie at Jungwoo. Jungwoo missed and it fell on the floor, after a little 'oh!' leaning over to pick it up. 

Jungwoo looked at the baggie thoughtfully before saying...something. Taeil sat down as Johnny leaned forward, trying to hear what his friend had to say. This was the one problem with Jungwoo; he spoke so quietly that sometimes it was hard to have a conversation with him. 

"What?" 

"O-oh, sorry," Jungwoo answered, audibly this time. "I must've been talking too quiet...b-but, guys, this is so much! This is more than what I venmoed you for..." 

"Don't worry about it, my dude! We threw a little extra in. We heard the art department has that big project coming up...we figured you needed it." 

Jungwoo smiled angelically. "Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how much you guys help me and make my life alright..."

"We're just happy to have you as our customer," Taeil answered, just as the doorbell rang. The was just one button press, at first, and then someone repeatedly pressing it. 

Johnny turned to Taeil in confusion. 

"Must be a package," Taeil mumbled. 

Johnny stood up. "I'll go see." 

As he walked to the door, a triad of voices got louder, and louder, until he threw it open, and his heart sank. 

Now, Johnny has a general rule that he never sells to frat boys. Johnny is against the idea of frats in general, but typically, their members are homophobic, racist, and misogynistic. As much as Johnny would like to use the members of those horrible institutions for money, he doesn't like the idea of frat boys having access to his nice weed, simply on principle. 

But, all rules have their exceptions. And his three exceptions were standing right in front of him. 

"Yo Johnny!" Yukhei shouted. 

"Yoooo," Dejun added. 

"What's up my dude?" Guanheng finished. 

_Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god._

"Hey guys! Um...what are you all doing here?" 

"We have an appointment today man!" Yukhei answered. 

Hurriedly, Johnny pulled out his phone and checked his calendar: and staring back at him, was an appointment with one Wong Yukhei. 

_Shit. Shit shit shit._ Johnny had, most definitely, mischeduled. 

"But wait...what are you two doing here?" Johnny asked Guanheng and Dejun. 

"I thought I'd just bring them and we could all buy from you together! Kill three birds with one stone." 

"Hell yeah!" Guanheng answered, high fiving Dejun. 

Now, Johnny liked Yukhei, Dejun, and Guanheng. Why else would he have allowed frat boys to be his customers? They were sophomores, too, and while they all had immediately rushed to join frats last year, they'd also very quickly gained a reputation for being great guys, all around. At frat parties, they always made a point of protecting the girls who attended from creepy dudes and generally getting too wasted, and they especially looked out for wlw. They had very quickly become known on campus as 'the lesbian defenders.' So when they'd hit Johnny up, asking to buy weed from him, how could Johnny have said no? He needed to encourage this kind of behavior! Plus they were funny, and cute (in like a baby way, not an attractive way, at least in Johnny's opinion), but mostly just kind of weird. 

While having all three of them do their appointments at the same time did make it easier on Johnny...it also aroused suspicion, especially with how loud the three frat boys were. Obviously, they'd been chatting about it on their way out. And Johnny just _knew_ Kun had his eye on them, in relation to Johnny's business. 

"Come in, but be quiet though, alright? I've got Kun on my ass enough. He always seems to be after me." 

"Qian Kun? He's a chill dude," Dejun answered as the four walked into Johnny's apartment. 

Johnny turned back to give him an incredulous look. "Is he?" 

The three boys fell silent. "You're right, you're right..." 

The four finally reached the main room, stopping suddenly. Johnny sighed, deeply. This was the other reason he didn't want all of them over right now. 

Poor, poor Jungwoo. Just one of these guys was probably enough to freak Jungwoo out for days, but with all three of them...Jungwoo would be an uncomfortable mess. He was already staring up at the three frat boys with panic in his eyes. Even Taeil was too. 

"Hey everyone, um...I'm sorry to say, but I kind of mischeduled everything so your appointments kind of overlapped." 

Taeil gave him a withering look, and Johnny stared back apologetically. But to Johnny's surprise, Dejun quickly spoke up. 

"No way, man! It's not a problem. Jungwoo and I had freshman inquiry together; we're cool. He's a bro." 

By the look Jungwoo was giving Dejun, Johnny immediately knew that Jungwoo did _not_ think they were cool, or that he was a bro. The art student gave the frat boy trio a small wave. 

"Um...I'm gonna go get the stuff for everyone," Johnny said. "And Taeil babe, could you come with me?" 

"Of course," Taeil breathed out, and stood up next to his boyfriend. 

"Feel free to share the rest of that bowl!" Johnny cheered as he and Taeil walked to the back of the house where the weed storage closet was. They heard a "hell yeah!" from Guanheng as they walked away. 

"Oh god," Taeil quietly groaned as soon as they were out of earshot of the guests in their living room. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry..." Johnny sighed. "And of all the people to book together..." 

Taeil snorted. "I know, I know. But it's alright. Yukhei and Guanheng and Dejun aren't dicks. Plus, Dejun and Jungwoo seem to know each other." 

"Jungwoo didn't seem too keen on him though...probably Dejun was just overeager and Jungwoo felt awkward, though. We know how they are. Anyways...we should get the baggies. And try and get them out of here." 

"All of them? Agreed." 

"Yes. All of them. I am...overwhelmed," Johnny admitted with a chuckle. 

"Let's also make sure Yukhei never brings all three of the frat boys around again. Unless we ask." 

"True. Very true." 

Johnny reached up and grabbed the baggies (they were on the top shelf so Taeil couldn't reach) and grabbed his sweet boyfriend's hand, the two walking back towards the main room. 

To get to the main room from the back you had to walk through the kitchen and to the couple's surprise, Guanheng and Dejun were in there. They reeked of weed and were giggling their asses off. 

"What's going on?" Johnny asked. Dejun shushed them and Guanheng kept on giggling. 

"They...hit it off," Guangheng explained. 

Johnny and Taeil shared a look. "Well, here's these," Johnny said, passing the baggies full of weed to the frat boys. They thanked him profusely and venmoed the dealer. 

"Now, let's go check on them," Taeil added. Johnny gave Taeil a nod and the two made their way to the main room. 

To their utter surprise....Guanheng and Dejun had been right. Yukhei and Jungwoo were sitting next to each other on the couch, closer than the couple had ever seen Jungwoo sit next to someone before. Jungwoo had Yukhei's phone in his hand and was clearly putting in his number. Yukhei leaned in seductively close and Jungwoo _smiled,_ fucking _eating it up._ Neither of them noticed Johnny and Taeil had walked into the room. 

"What the fuck..." Taeil breathed out. 

"I know, right?" Johnny answered, before clearing his throat. The two boys turned to him; Jungwoo blushing a fierce red, while Yukhei wore a little awkward yet proud expression on his face.

"Hey guys. Here's your stuff. I'm sorry that I accidentally booked you two together." Johnny dumped the weed in Yukhei's lap as they shared a look. Jungwoo giggled. 

"Nah, it's no problem, man! No problem at all." Yukhei confidently swung his buff arm around Jungwoo's shoulders, and the art major just giggled even more. "Honestly...I'd say this was a blessing." 

Taeil snorted as he looked back and forth between Jungwoo and Yukhei. "Clearly." 


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny prided himself on being the kind of guy with a lot of friends and not too many enemies. 

Some enemies though, in this business, were inevitable. He was hated by all of his competitors on campus: almost nobody went to them before trying to go to Johnny. But they weren't too mad, since Johnny didn't take everyone. They all got less business, but none were quite put out of business. 

But Johnny had one enemy, an unexpected enemy, an enemy of a different sort: student body president Qian Kun. 

Their rivalry began in freshman year of college: they'd started school at the same time. Luckily they didn't live in the same dorm building, but they had freshman inquiry together. Freshman inquiry was the kind of class that was kind of just some bullshit thing the school made all freshman take, where the teacher could kind of make them do whatever they wanted. And their teacher had made them debate on current events and issues. 

So, inevitably, marijuana came up. And Johnny, not usually the type to speak up in class (unless some asshole was spouting racist, homophobic, sexist, etc kind of bullshit), just had to say something when Kun began spouting bullshit that 'marijuana was a danger to society' and 'the people in jail on marijuana charges deserved it'. 

This had sparked a debate between the two of them that lasted the entire two hour class period. 

It was an easy win for Johnny: not only was he preaching to the choir (what college freshman would argue against the legality of marijuana on the grounds Kun was?), but Kun also mispronounced marijuana the entire time. He kept saying the word with the j sound like a white old republican dude. 

So, the whole thing didn't win Kun any popularity points. 

But that day, at least Johnny thought, spurred years worth of hatred. 

During the rest of freshman year, it was like Kun made a real effort to catch him in the act: selling, smoking, or simply owning. And then when he got on student government the next year, making his focus 'safe and clean campuses', everything doubled. 

Kun was always sending campus police after him, trying (and failing) to get his apartment checked, and Johnny _swore_ sometimes Kun had people follow him around. 

Normally Johnny wouldn't give a single shit about this weird ass guy but Kun was trying to get his business and his livelihood shut down. Not only was this what kept both him and Taeil afloat, but Johnny liked to think his business helped a lot of people. 

Johnny always thanked god he lived off campus. If he was still in the dorms this business would've been shut down so quick, and he probably would've been kicked out of the school too. It was a safe space, away from interrogation and Kun's prying eyes. 

Or so, he thought. 

Mark had messaged saying he had a cold and was going to miss his appointment for the week but five minutes into what would've been his appointment, the doorbell rang. Johnny just figured Mark had just shown up, feeling better, and went to the door, joint still between his fingers. 

But when he opened up, Kun was standing before him. 

Johnny just deflated as Kun's expression bloomed into a grin. "Hah!" he cried, staring at the fat joint between Johnny's fingers, taking a picture with his phone. 

"Oh god..." 

"I gotcha! I gotcha! Finally!" 

"How the fuck do you know where I live?" 

Kun smirked. "I have my ways." 

"Did you figure out my apartment building, install hidden cameras in the elevator, and listen in for when Wong Yukhei and his frat boy crew inevitably discussed which apartment I live in?" 

Kun sighed. "Yes...." 

Suddenly, Taeil poked his head around the corner, his eyebrows furrowing at the sight of Kun at their doorway. "What's going on..." 

"Is he involved too?" 

"No!" Johnny growled. If he was getting shut down, he was getting shut down. There was no way Taeil was going with him. He turned around to look at Taeil's concerned expression. "Babe, stay out of this." 

Taeil gave Johnny one last concerned look before darting back into the bedroom. Johnny gave Kun a droll look. 

"Don't you know that you're harming people?" Kun spoke up once Taeil was gone.

Johnny loudly sighed. "Look. I'm not trying to say that weed is some cure all medicine with no bad aspects. It's not perfect, and I never said anything to make people think otherwise. It's still a fucking drug, that can be misused like any other. Not everyone reacts the same way to it; it makes some people anxious the way it makes others not anxious. The entire industry is fucked up; it's been legalized in places where people are still serving crazy sentences for selling. But it helps a lot of people. And if you're smart about it, its fun! I wouldn't say its too different from drinking alcohol, or smoking cigarettes, or even, in some ways, drinking coffee. Do you think those things should be totally illegal?"

Kun swallowed and looked at the ground. 

"If you're gonna go after the campus dealers, I'm not the one. I'm responsible. I don't sell to just anyone. I cut people off when I think they're using too much."

At this point, Johnny was desperate. He was working so, so hard to try and keep his usual cool demeanor in front of Kun. But on the inside, he was terrified. Kun had the power to ruin everything. And even just the idea of Taeil being involved in this made his blood run cold. He had to do something. He had to. 

"And anyways...you know...how could you make such a judgement on something you've never tried?" 

"Wait, what?" 

Johnny was spouting this out of his ass but fuck it. He didn't seem to have much to lose. Now that Kun knew his place of business he could have him shut down and on trial in days. 

"Yeah. You think weed is so bad. But I don't know if you know very much about it. Have you tried it?" 

"N-no..." 

"Why don't you then? Give it a try, and then decide." 

"Are you crazy?" 

Johnny shrugged, and Kun let out a very loud sigh. 

"You know what? Maybe you're right. Fine. I'll try a little..." 

Johnny looked at him in surprise. "Um...I guess...come in!" 

He stepped a bit away from the door and hesitantly, Kun stepped inside. Johnny took a deep breath. Maybe if he just treated this like any other first time appointment, it would all go okay. 

"Luckily enough I was supposed to have an appointment now anyways, so everything's already set up. Sit! Chill out! It's gonna be great." 

Very slowly, Kun sat himself down on the couch. Johnny notice Taeil peek his head in out of the corner of his eyes, looking extremely confused for a moment when Johnny surreptitiously dismissed him with his hand. 

He began to lightly pack a bowl, getting a nice, easy strain with far more CBD than THC, perfect for a first timer. 

"Alright, now. You're gonna put this part of the pipe in your mouth. While I put the lighter on it, you're going to inhale, hard. Okay?" 

"Okay, okay," Kun answered, taking the pipe from Johnny's hands. He gave the galaxy tone purple glass a judgemental once over. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kun mumbled before sticking the mouth part of the pipe in his mouth. 

"I can't either," Johnny answered as he flicked on the lighter. "But it's gonna be good. So good." 

Johnny lit the bowl and Kun began to inhale. To Johnny's surprise Kun took a nice, solid hit, inhaling for a bit longer than the average first time marijuana smoker. Finally Kun ripped the pipe out of his mouth and began to cough, furiously. If he hadn't coughed quite so hard, though, Johnny would've thought he'd done this before. 

Gently, Johnny took the pipe out of Kun's fingers and set it down on the table. He passed him a cough drop from the bowl he kept on the coffee table and a glass of water. 

After a few moments, when Kun could finally talk again, he gave Johnny a withering look. 

"Was that supposed to happen?" He croaked out. 

Johnny chuckled. "Of course. You took a pretty hefty hit too." 

Kun groaned loudly and Johnny began to shake his head. "No! That's a good thing, that's a good thing. Most people can't take that much on their first try. In fact, a lot of people don't feel anything the first time they get high. 

"Agh," Kun groaned back. "I'm getting high?!" 

After another hit or so and exchanging numbers 'for further communication on these matters', Kun departed Johnny's apartment in a hurried mess. 

But fifteen minutes, Johnny received a text that shocked him beyond belief. 

_you know what? i kinda like it,_ the message read. From one Qian Kun. 

And Johnny grinned. 


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny's two best friends are total opposites. 

There's Taeyong, of course: college dropout, musician, a crazy boy with a camming boyfriend. 

And then there's Jaehyun. 

He and Johnny had known each other since pre-k, and he'd always just been _that kid_ : cute, sweet, popular, teacher's pet but not annoyingly so, smart, did homework on time, and had lots of interesting hobbies. As they became teenagers and then young adult, that all remained: Jaehyun was still a sweetie and popular, now handsome but still cute. He still got all A's and B's, even in the toughest classes (although now he was an elementary education major so his classes were fairly chill), but he was still fun to talk to. Unbelievably charming and still had his life organized: assignments always turned in on time, his room perfectly clean and neat, was in clubs and had hobbies, but _still_ managed to seem chill. He was just that one guy that had his life together 

(Except for his stoner tendencies, which are far worse than Johnny's- but hey, we all have to have a release.)

Now Jaehyun and his boyfriend, Doyoung, had quite a few things in common. But Doyoung took those to the extreme: he was so type A it drove Johnny a little crazy sometimes. He had a 4.0 GPA or more since birth, pretty much. He insisted on doing _all_ the clubs, _all_ the internships, _all_ the leadership opportunities. Didn't quite have Jaehyun's charm, but triple his drive. He was by far the most competitive secondary education major Johnny had ever met. 

They liked each other well enough, but it was easy to see that he and Johnny were complete opposites. So, Johnny was really surprised to receive a call from him one afternoon. 

Just in case it was an emergency, Johnny quickly picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello Johnny. It's Doyoung."

"Is everything alright?" 

Doyoung chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. You don't have to worry. I just wanted to ask you something, but I much prefer calling to text." 

Taeil, who was sitting beside Johnny while he was on the phone (and definitely listening in), gave Johnny a terrified look, which he returned. What millenial/gen z-er (they're right in the in between zone, okay?) actually _likes_ talking on the phone? 

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind," Johnny lied. "What's up?" 

Doyoung cleared his throat. "Um...well, you have your...business." 

"Yes...I sell weed. You can say it out loud." 

"So, you sell marijuana. I...might...want to buy some." 

Now, Johnny and Taeil shared a really shocked look. Other than Jaehyun, Doyoung was _not_ fond of distractions. And while he didn't mind Jaehyun's weed habit, he never participated, or even made it seem like he would ever want to. 

"Well...that's new." 

Doyoung sighed deeply. "Jaehyun and I were talking the other day, about my....fear of never being enough for myself _or_ other people and the constant need to do more and be more and never being properly satisfied with myself no matter what I acheive or how hard I work," Doyoung breathed out, almost all one word. "Anyways... Jaehyun thought weed might help with that. So...yeah. That's why I'm calling." 

Johnny took a moment to process before nodding, even though Doyoung couldn't see. "I do think weed would help. In moderation of course." 

"Of course. Of course. I think you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't want to...too much." 

"I'll be honest, man, I'm a little surprised." 

"Me too. I...I have to admit I'm a bit nervous." 

"You're in good hands though." 

"That's what Jaehyun said." 

Johnny thought for a moment. "Speaking of Jaehyun...usually I sell by appointment and have my customers test things out when we're there. Maybe you could bring Jaehyun to your appointment, I could get him his stash, and then we could all try out stuff together: me, you, Taeil, and Jaehyun. Does that sound good?

Doyoung breathed out a massive sigh of relief. "That sounds great." 

And so Johnny and Doyoung spent a few last minutes planning everything out, the day and time, before they finally said goodnight and hung up. 

Johnny turned to Taeil. "I guess we're smoking with Doyoung." 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of and Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny and Taeil were all gathered around in the living room. All of the materials were out on the table for Johnny to demonstrate everything to Doyoung. It was obvious he was a touch nervous, but Jaehyun was holding his waist, and he laughed whenever someone cracked a joke.

Doyoung watched in a little bit of awe as Johnny finally decided it was time to send him off the deep end. He pulled out a lighter, a bit of fire turning the green marijuana pitch black. Not a bit of smoke escaped until the pipe left Johnny's lips, breathing it out seductively, the smell and smoke already filling the room. 

"Teach me how," Doyoung decisively spoke as soon as Johnny was finished. Johnny turned to him, pausing for a second before laughing. 

"Put your fingers right here," Johnny instructed, fitting Doyoung's fingers over the holes on the side. "Now suck in while I light it." Doyoung did just as Johnny asked but pulled away, coughing hard. 

"You and Jaehyun made it look so easy!" Doyoung whined, reaching for a glass of water off to the side. 

"Well, that's what I spent all of high school doing," Johnny answered. Taeil made grabby hands at Johnny and Taeil took his hit as Doyoung continued coughing. 

Taeil arched his back over the main couch to pass the pipe and lighter to Jaehyun, Jaehyun smiling as the held the smooth purple glass of the pipe in his hands. Doyoung was clearly watching carefully, examining every bit of the experience: the smell, the look of the weed and pipe, the way everyone's eyes were slowly turning red. Like doing anything a little crazy for the first time, he could never be sure whether he'd do this again or not, so he had to commit each and every moment of it to memory. 

"Do you ever watch Jaehyun smoke?" Taeil asked, noticing the way Doyoung was looking at Jaehyun. 

Doyoung shook his head. "Used to make me feel weird," he mumbled. 

Of course, since Jaehyun was good at everything, he looked just as good smoking as Johnny did (which was a real feat). Johnny could tell it made him simoultaneously jealous and horny to watch Jaehyun tilt his head up and perfectly breath the smoke at the ceiling without coughing. That's just how Jaehyun and Doyoung were: constant friendly and horny competition. Johnny didn't know how they managed to keep up the energy for all of that.

"Do you want my help on your next hit?" Jaehyun asked, looking directly into Doyoung's eyes as he passed him the pipe. Doyoung slowly nodded, and Jaehyun began to do all of the work for him. 

He fitted the end of the pipe in between Doyoung's lips, moving Doyoung's hands so they were over the strange little holes on the side of the device. Jaehyun pushed down and a beam of fire flamed from the tip of the lighter. 

"Suck while I light the weed. And it's not like a cigarette, you need to swallow as much as you can to get high," Jaehyun slowly explained. But when Jaehyun mumbled a soft "cute" under his breath, giving Doyoung that pretty smile of his, Doyoung felt all right again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, everyone knew exactly when the weed hit them. 

Maybe...perhaps...Johnny had accidentally given them a much stronger kind than he'd meant to, and maybe, perhaps, they'd had a little bit to drink before they all smoked, and maybe, perhaps, they'd all smoked a _bit_ too much. But it was a pleasant high, thank god no one was paranoid, especially first timer Doyoung. 

Jaehyun had turned on music a while ago and they had kicked the coffee table aside, all four boys dancing like absolute fucking idiots in Johnny and Taeil's living room.

Dancing with his back on Jaehyun's body, Doyoung turned back to his boyfriend. He giggled like a maniac, putting his hands over his eyes. 

"My eyes...they're so hot!" He said excitedly. Jaehyun put his hand over his own eyes and laughed along with Doyoung. 

"Mine too!" Jaehyun happily responded, his eyes almost disappearing. Doyoung just laughed, smiling up at Jaehyun. 

"Mmh...I'm a bit too tired to dance now...let's lay on the couch," Doyoung said softly. Jaehyun simply nodded back, flopping back onto the couch and Doyoung laying down on top of him. 

From the corner, Johnny and Taeil snorted at their friends. They were high as shit but not _that_ high, still dancing along to the music. 

Suddenly, the usually straight laced uptight Doyoung lifted a beer bottle from behind the couch. 

"Guys guys guys guys guys." 

"Whah?" Jaehyun answered. 

Doyoung placed the bottle on the floor and beckoned Johnny and Taeil to sit. "Let's play spin the bottle." 

Johnny and Taeil stared at him in complete shock. But then, they shared a look. 

"Fuck it. Let's do it," Johnny answered. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Taeil cried. He was sitting at their kitchen table, head between his hands, papers scattered everywhere and his laptop running _hot._

Johnny was sitting beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly. It was this _damn_ final thesis: Johnny had to do one too, but because of the numerous scholarships Taeil was on, he had quite a bit more work to do. Plus, Johnny's thesis advisor was a lot more forgiving than Taeil's. 

Poor Taeil seemed to be working his ass off constantly on this thing but somehow there was always more to do, always something he had to rush on at the last minute. Now, he had ten pages of research due in twelve hours. 

In a rush, Johnny had made him tea, coffee, and snacks. Now, he was sitting beside his boyfriend, just trying to make him feel better. Taeil was almost never this upset; this was obviously a big deal. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you, darling?" Johnny asked in a soft, low voice. 

Taeil took a haggard breath. "I...I dunno. I just need quiet, and peace, and no distractions." 

Johnny took a peek at the calendar on his phone and breathed out a curse. He had an appointment today: only one, but still. That would be just about the worst thing for Taeil's concentration. 

But...fuck it. He'd make it work, somehow. 

"Alright then. I'll head out in a few minutes and leave you with some peace and quiet at home." 

"Don't you have appointments?" 

"I'll figure it out, don't worry. I won't have them here though." 

"Really? You can do that?" 

"Of course," Johnny answered, kissing Taeil on the cheek and wiping his eyes. "I'll come back around dinner time and whip something up. Does pasta sound good?" 

Taeil managed a small smile. "Pasta sounds amazing." 

"Alright then." He gave Taeil another cheek kissed and gathered all the supplies he'd need today, stuffing them into a bag. Once he was back in the kitchen, he waved to his boyfriend. "Let me know if you need anything!" 

"Thank you, I love you!" 

"I love you too," Johnny answered, and headed out of the front door. 

The first thing he did when he was outside was call his customer for today: Mark Lee. That baby faced freshman had grown into one of Johnny's favorite customers, and more than that, his good friend. He was cool; he'd be flexable about this. 

"Yo Johnny!" Mark excitedly spoke, picking up Johnny's call at this first ring. "I'm on my way. What's up?" 

Johnny checked the time; it was ten minutes before their usual appointment time. "Hey Mark. So....change of plans. We can't really do our appointment at my house today. So...would you mind doing it in my car? We can hot box." 

"Oooh, what's hot box?" 

"Basically you sit in an enclosed place, like my car, with all the windows shut. Everyone smokes but since all the weed's trapped in the car, everyone keeps breathing in all the smoke. So you get extra high." 

"Ooooh!" Mark cried. "That's sounds great dude! Hell yes!" 

Johnny laughed at Mark's enthusiasm. "Alright. My car will be parked on my building's corner; just hop in when you get here." 

"Alright man. Can't wait!" 

Mark hung up and Johnny nodded to himself, taking the elevator down and going to the car to get everything set up: water, cough drops, weed and paraphernalia, of course. Johnny had to admit he was excited too; he hadn't done this in a while. Taeil might be jealous...but oh well. Maybe they'd do appointments like this more, if it went well. 

Mark arrived one minute early, as per usual, ducking into Johnny's car with a childish smile. "Yo! Johnny!" 

"Hey man," Johnny answered, doing a weird hand slap-shoulder bump thing with him that Mark always insisted they do. 

"What's up?" 

"Nothin' much. You ready?" 

"Fuck yeah!" 

So Johnny brought out the three joints Mark had been debating buying and they took hits off each. Mark decided and Johnny handed him the baggie of the kind he liked best, while Mark venmoed him the money (which Johnny had recently found out was his little spending cash from his parents, which made him laugh a lot). 

But then the boys decided to share and finish off the other two joints, and then another bowl from Johnny's pipe, until the smoke in the car was thick and swirling and Johnny and Mark's eyes were _red._

"Dude...wait...why couldn't we be at your house today?" Mark slowly asked. 

"Oh...Taeil has this...fuckin'....assignment. Final thesis...for graduation. It's so fucking hard...and stressful...so I wanted to let him be. Make sure he could...uh what's the word...think good. Wait...focus! That's the word." 

"Ahh," Mark answered, pausing for a long moment. He stared out the car window thoughtfully, his blinks slow and steady. "Fuck, Johnny....I want that shit." 

"Whah shit?" 

"What...what you and Taeil have. It sounds nice as _shit_ like putting your business on hold for your boyfriend's success? Man...I just...people always wanna put careers over love but that's not my vibe. No way. I want someone where we can respect each other's shit but know when the other person means more than that." 

Johnny snorted. "Do you like someone? Shit, you gotta like someone first. Then you can find...love and shit." 

The dealer noticed Mark flush a little, and not because of the hot smoke in the car. "Uh...do you remember the guy I told you about the...the first time we met? Donghyuck?" 

Johnny smiled to himself; he _knew_ Mark liked Donghyuck from the first time he'd mentioned him. And Mark mentioned him a lot, at least once every appointment. Johnny was just glad Mark could admit it; he wasn't sure if Mark was still closeted or not, or even realized he was gay. 

"Of course I do man." 

"Well..." Mark sighed. "I...I'm like...fucking... _in love_ with him, fuck...I like him so much, Johnny. It's so bad." 

Johnny raised his eyebrows and took another hit off of the pipe. "Why's it bad?" 

Mark scoffed. "Well I mean, my dad's a fuckin' pastor, first of all. I think my family wouldn't be happy if I was with any guy, let alone a guy as unconvential as Hyuck. But more importantly...I...I dunno if he feels the same." 

"Does he like dudes?" 

Mark nodded. "He's bi. He doesn't hide it. I heard some _motherfuckers_ saying he was like obnoxious about it and shit and _fuck_ , that's so fucking terrible and you know, that's just fucking homophobia or like internalized homophobia if they like dudes, fuck that. But yeah. He...he definitely likes guys" 

"Does _he_ know _you_ like dudes?" 

Mark nodded, again. "He was the first person I told," he mumbled. 

"Then what's the issue?" 

"Wh...what if he doesn't like me back? It might fuck everything up. I...I don't want to lose the guy that gets me the most over my stupid fucking feelings." 

"They're not stupid," Johnny said quietly. "It's obvious your feelings for him run deep. It's not just a silly little crush. I...I could tell you liked him from the moment you mentioned him to me." 

Mark groaned loudly and slumped against the car door. "Do you think he knows?" 

Johnny shrugged. "I can't answer that. I don't know what kinda guys he is. It's not a bad thing though. I'm sure he knows at least that you care about him a ton." 

"What do I even do?" 

"You tell him. Tell him so you don't waste time together, or before you fall any deeper, in case he doesn't feel the same." 

"Fuck. But...but that's terrifying Johnny! It's so scary!" 

"God, Mark, I know. Believe me...I know. I think...I think Taeil and I were in a similar place to you and Donghyuck, at some point. We met at freshman orientation and lived on the same floor too. I'd...I'd never met someone I was so completely into. Someone that just....got me, like that. It was crazy. And...I was terrified of telling him how I felt too. He was just...he still is just...perfect. Chill and smart but kind and empathetic. He never fails to make me laugh or make me feel safe on a bad day. I didn't feel like I could ever be good enough for someone like him." 

Mark interrupted by breathing out a sigh of relief. "That's exactly how I feel about Donghyuck." 

"Right? So you get why I was scared to tell him. But I wanted to. I had to, because he's so precious to me, and I wanted him to be in my life, all the way. If I could have him in the way I wanted him, I'd have him. And you know...it worked. Somehow, he's even more precious to me than back then. I didn't think I could love him more, but I do. I do." 

Mark sighed and made grabbed hands for the pipe. Johnny passed it to him and did his lighter, Mark soon swallowing his smoke (he'd improved so much since they'd met). 

"Dude...you're probably right. But I'm afraid." 

"You don't have to do it now. Just...soon." 

"Soon? Maybe...I can do that."


	9. Chapter 9

Among Johnny's hard and fast rules about what customers to take, is that he will _never_ sell to high schoolers. College students have a hard enough time not overusing and revealing Johnny's business to people who would get him in trouble. But high schoolers...now that's even worse. 

But all of Johnny's rules seem to have exceptions. And the exception to his high schooler ruler was a kid by the name of Park Jisung. 

He hadn't known he was in high school, when he first texted. He seemed way too mature to not even have graduated yet, and Johnny had set up their first meeting with confidence and excitement. They met at the Starbucks on campus, and Jisung was tall and restrained swore to be an education major and told him all about his part time job at a sandwich place and prominent role in an off-campus dance club. 

Johnny thought it was all over when he asked Jaehyun and Doyoung (also being education majors) about Jisung, and they said they'd never heard of a Park Jisung in their lives. Which led Johnny to do a little digging and eventually, he found Jisung in his younger brother's most recent yearbook: still a high school sophomore. 

So, Johnny had thought that was the end of that. 

But Jisung had shown up in tears the next day, talking about all the pressures he had with school and work and the dance club and how it was all too much, how his parents made him do at all with nothing to relieve him at the end of the day, how he was basically diagnosed with anxiety with parents who refused to do a single thing about it. How sometimes Jisung couldn't relax or even _function._

And Johnny realized the maturity and restraint was just a symptom, and his heart gave in. 

It was an exception Johnny still felt a little guilty about, but didn't come to mind. He'd taken on a sort of caretaker role with the high schooler. He liked the kid, and Jisung definitely needed it. 

So when Jisung called, Johnny would pick up. No matter what. 

"Hey Jisung! Everything alright?" 

"Yup, yup," Jisung answered, and Johnny breathed a sigh of relief into the phone. 

"How's junior year treating you?" Jisung had now been Johnny's customer for a solid eight months, from sophomore year of high school through the summer and into Jisung as a junior.

"Shitty. As always. But I called because...I kinda wanted to ask you if I could buy some extra this week." 

Johnny had a much stricter limit on how much he sold to Jisung versus his other clients. But if there was a legitimate reason, Johnny could make an exception. As he always did. "I'll need a good reason." 

"I dunno if it's a good reason...well...so, um, this year our school has a couple of exchange students, right?" 

"Where are they from?" 

"China. And...I kinda got close with one of them." 

Johnny perked up at this; he was of the mind that what Jisung needed more than anything else was some friends. 

"Oh?" 

"Yup. He's the loudest motherfucker I've ever met...I think I'm in love with him." 

"Oh, wow." 

"I know...I know. So...well...I was kinda thinking that I could get some extra to smoke with him and the other exchange student. We could make, like, a party of it. Show them some American fun." 

"So...you're gonna try and win over your crush with drugs?" 

"How else would I do it?" 

Johnny held back a concerned laugh. "Where are you gonna have this party." 

"I dunno. I was thinking up in the woods by my house?" 

"No. That's not a good idea." Johnny could just picture it in his mind: three dumb high schoolers getting high as fuck in the wilderness behind the burbs, two of them having _never_ tried weed before, getting caught by the police or setting something on fire. 

But Johnny did like the idea of Jisung making friends. He liked it enough that Johnny would have to figure out a way for Jisung to hold this weed party. 

And...an idea popped into his mind. 

"Why don't you do it at my house instead?" Johnny suggested. Yeah, it would be pretty annoying to have three stoned teenagers at his house for an evening. But then, he could keep an eye on them. 

"Really? I could do it at your place?" 

"Yeah. Much better than in the woods." 

"Great! Can we do it at my usual appointment time on Sunday?" 

"Sounds good to me, as long as you and your friends can sober up before going home." Jisung typically had his appointments in the morning.

"That's doable. We'll get, like, burgers after." 

"Probably a good idea. Okay, and what are their names? Just so I can be prepared." 

"Chenle and Renjun." 

"And which is the one you like?" 

"Chenle. But I think you'll be able to tell immediately. Renjun is pretty quiet and Chenle is...not." 

Johnny chuckled; it sounded sorta mean at face value but Jisung had just spoken with so much affection that it was almost funny. 

"Alright. I'll be ready. Prepare those two as best you can before coming." 

"Will do. Thanks again, Johnny. I'll pay you extra." 

"Don't worry about it kid. Just don't overwork yourself until the day comes." 

"I dunno if that's possible," Jisung answered. 

"Well...try." 

"I'll try, at least. I always do." 

"Alright. Looking forward to tomorrow, and have a good rest of your week. Bye bye." 

"You too," Jisung answered, and they hung up. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The day of Jisung's little party was finally here, and Johnny could tell immediately that it would be a wild ride. 

He and Taeil had decided that they mostly wanted to stay out of their way, just getting them started and checking in every so often. So Johnny had time to check them out as he brought the stuff and the materials. 

Jisung was right: Chenle was _definitely_ loud, and over eager, with an earsplitting yet endearing laugh that had he and Taeil sharing a secret smile. It also took about five seconds for Johnny to realize Chenle was absolutely as smitten for Jisung as Jisung was for Chenle (although clearly neither had expressed these feelings). They were the cutest little high school idiots about all of it, and it made Johnny smile. 

It took Johnny about ten seconds, though, to realize Renjun was not _quite_ as eager. He seemed absolutely done with all of their bullshit and was obviously tired of being their third wheel. Johnny figured he was the one who needed the weed most. 

So he left to let Jisung teach them all how to do it (he clearly needed and deserved the confidence boost), he and Taeil listening in from their bedroom. The talking was loud and animated for a minute, obviously due to Chenle but partially because of Jisung's happiness, which made them both smile, as he was never this loud and animated with others as they'd seen. 

"When I get to college, I'm not gonna do anything. I'm not gonna do shit," Jisung proudly cried. "I'm just gonna vibe." 

"Vibing, vibing, vibing," Chenle answered, giggling loudly. 

Renjun was silent, and Johnny and Taeil shared a chuckle at the teen's antics. 

But then everything went pretty quiet except for loud giggling, and the couple knew it had hit them. 

Johnny popped in to check on the three boys about an hour later when he saw something he absolutely did _not_ want to see. 

It was Jisung and Chenle, stoned as fuck, making out on _his_ couch. 

Ugh. That couch would forever be tainted by knowledge that high schoolers had made out on it. But maybe he should have expected this. 

Johnny turned and saw Renjun in the corner on his phone, clearly as disturbed as Johnny was. They locked eyes. 

"I'm...so sorry," Renjun said. 

"No...I'm sorry. To you," Johnny answered. They both spared a look at Chenle and Jisung, who continued either completely ignore Johnny or not even notice his presence amidst their lips smacking, and grimaced, before looking at each other again. 

"Did you like the weed at least?" 

"Yeah...that's was the good part. I liked it a lot," Renjun explained. "But they smoked a little too much, and then looked at each other...and then just started kissing. It was kinda weird." 

Johnny covered his mouth to hide his chuckle. "Yeah. That's pretty weird." 

"Do you want me to get them out of here?" 

Johnny nodded sympathetically. "That would be nice." 

Suddenly, Renjun stood up. "Who wants burgers?" He cried. 

Finally, Chenle and Jisung disentangled themselves and looked at Renjun. Their eyes were tiny and a hot red. 

"Burgers?" Chenle asked, as if burgers were the key to god and also life itself. 

"Fucking _burgers,_ " Jisung answered. 

"Come on boys. Let's go." Renjun grabbed both of their wrists and lead them to the door, as if he was incredibly used to this sort of thing. 

Johnny watched them go with a grimace. What the _fuck_ had he done?


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny didn't mind only living an hour or so from where he grew up. When he first started college, it had been nice to get a break from adulting by going home some weekends. Plus, it was great that he could see his family so easily. 

He was pretty close to his parents, yeah. But who he really wanted to see was his little brother. 

Jeno Suh, Johnny's one and only sibling. 

Johnny would never say it to Jeno's face, but he'd say it to anybody else: Jeno was a little angel child who deserved the whole world. 

They'd fought like normal siblings when they lived together, of course, but their five year age gap always made Johnny feel extremely protective of him. Johnny's parents had told him Jeno was to be taken care of, when he was born, and Johnny had never forgotten it, as long as he'd lived. 

They had their differences: Jeno was a shy kid where Johnny had _never_ been. But they were both athletic and silly and never afraid to have fun, and the older Jeno got, the more Johnny saw him as more than just a family member, a little sibling to be protected: he considered Jeno his friend. 

And Johnny knew Jeno loved him just as much. Jeno had never said it to his face, of course, but he'd never forgotten one of Jeno's essays his parents secretly showed him. From Jeno's first year of high school, the question was: "who do you want to be like when you grow up?" And Jeno's answer had been Johnny. 

So there was no way Johnny would go too far from school. He had to make sure the kid was happy doing well, not getting into too much trouble (but getting into _some_ trouble, when circumstance called for it). 

They texted just about every day but the main event was their once a month lunch: Johnny would drive back to his hometown, go play frisbee with his brother in the park, and then go get burgers from the local diner. No matter what Johnny had going on in his life, there was time for Jeno. And if there wasn't time, he'd _make_ it.

That's where he was at the moment: at his favorite restaurant back home, tired and content from playing in the park with Jeno, ready to down a fat ass burger. Jeno sat across from him, in their favorite booth: at the back corner of the restaurant, with the nicest shiny red leather seats. 

Jeno took a sip of his chocolate milkshake. "When are you going to sell me weed?" 

Johnny sighed. He couldn't hide anything from his brother so of course he knew about his business. This was a conversation they had at least once a month, for the past two years. But Johnny was firm in his stance. "Jeno, I can't." 

"Do you have some on you?" 

"No, I do not." 

"Why?" he whined cutely, knowing Johnny usually did what he wanted at that voice. But Johnny held firm. 

"Because you're my brother, and it's weird and makes me feel weird. Anyways, you know I don't sell to high schoolers." 

"What about that guy that goes to my school that's a year younger than me? I know you sell to him..." 

Johnny sighed, again. It was pretty weird that Jisung went to the same school as Jeno (and therefore, Chenle and Renjun did too). "Jisung has different circumstances. Anyways, he's not my baby brother." 

"I'm not a baby," Jeno mumbled with a pouty face that absolutely made him look like a baby. "I'm a senior in high school." 

"Oh my god. That's just...wrong. We're both so old." 

"I know," Jeno whined. "It's weird...growing up." 

"Starting to think about school?" 

"Didn't I tell you? I already decided." 

"So what's your choice?" 

Jeno grinned. "Your school, of course." 

Johnny felt a wave of extreme sentimentality pass over him. "Really?" 

"Yeah. It seems right for me anyways...." 

"Oh my god, it's gonna be so fun. I'll take you to all the good restaurants...make sure you stay in decent dorms..." 

"Will you give me weed then?" 

Johnny gave him a look. "Maybe." 

Just then, the waitress approached the brothers, setting their massive burgers in front of them. 

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked. But the boys were already too busy devouring their food.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once the burgers were gone (within about five minutes) and the waitress was on her way with the check. 

"So...have you met anyone...special recently?" 

But Johnny was absolutely shocked to see Jeno's face heat up. Normally, Jeno just pouted and complained about being incredibly single. This was the first time Johnny had ever seen Jeno react like this, especially since Johnny assumed Jeno would text him as soon as some romance happened in his life. 

"Ooh...single Jeno not so single anymore?" 

"Johnny!" Jeno whined. 

"Fine, fine. I won't tease anymore. Tell me all about this person." 

"It's a guy at my school," Jeno explained. "In my grade, actually."

"Wait...I thought all the guys in your grade were ugly or weird or both?" 

"I...I thought he was weird...he still is weird, definitely. But not in a bad way." 

"How long as this been going on?" 

"Oh...about a month or so. We first, kinda...realized we had..." Jeno flushed. "Chemistry, then." 

"A whole month? And you didn't tell me?" 

At that, Jeno deflated. "Well...he...he doesn't want anyone to know." 

"What? But you're Jeno Suh! Anyone should be proud to be your boyfriend." 

"It's not that. It's....his family is _super_ religious. And _super_ not into the gay thing. I mean, they don't know he's gay, but..." 

"Ooh." As much as Johnny was excited for his brother to get a boyfriend, he didn't want him to have to deal with that sort of struggle and pain that came with being in a gay relationship. 

"The thing is...he is still religious. He still really believes, even in the anti gay stuff and all that so it's hard. He's kinda torn." 

"Oh, wow." 

"So it's all moving kinda slow. But....he likes me so much and I like him so much and even though it hurts both of us sometimes, we can't stop, you know? We don't want to stop. We want to figure it out so much. And he's just...caring and affectionate and smart and...oh my god he's so hot, but that's not even it..." 

"How did you two even meet?" This guy did _not_ sound like the friends Jeno usually had. 

"We were assigned to be partners for a group project. At first I was kinda bummed, I mean he's smart and always does his work but he's, like...kinda a teacher's pet and uptight so I thought he'd be weird and awkward, since we've never talked or anything. But we went to my house to work on it and...there was sparks. We were just talking and talking and we couldn't stop. He even ended up spending the night."

"Jeno!" Johnny cried. One thing he did _not_ want to think about was his baby brother doing.... _that._

"No no no, it wasn't like that. We didn't even kiss or anything that night. And I told you, he's religious. His beliefs will _not_ let him do stuff. The most we've done is kiss." 

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. "If something does happen though, you've got to be safe, alright? Do you have condoms? Lube?" 

"Johnny," Jeno whined. "That's too awkward." 

"Okay, fine, fine. As long as you're not being stupid." 

"I'm not!" 

Johnny sighed. "Alright. Alright." 

Just then, the waitress came back with the check. Johnny wordlessly passed her the cash and a hefty tip. 

"Always nice to see you boys here," she said. 

"Always nice to come," Johnny answered, and with a smile, she left them be. 

"Ready?" Johnny asked. Jeno slurped up the rest of his milkshake and gave his brother a grin and a nod. 

"Thank you, as always," Jeno said as they headed out of the restaurant and back to Johnny's car. 

"It's my pleasure, I swear. Now, want me to give you a ride home?" 

"Actually...could you drop me off somewhere else?" 

Johnny gave him a deadpan look. "At your boyfriend's?" 

Jeno looked sheepish. "Yeah." 

"Are his parents home?" 

Jeno shook his head furiously. "No way. Are you kidding me? Do you know how much trouble we'd get in.

Johnny thought about it, and sighed. Johnny wasn't sure if it was worse for his brother's boyfriend's parents to be home or not to be home. "Alright, alright. Get in." 

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Jeno cheered as they hopped in and Johnny started the car. 

As he pulled out onto the main road, Johnny turned to his brother. "What's this kid's name, at least." 

"Oh. It's Jaemin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are johnny and jeno close irl? 
> 
> 1\. idk
> 
> 2\. idc
> 
> I think we all need best older brother johnny in our lives and jeno was there to be that younger brother. ig mark wouldve made more sense for this part??? but i liked him better as silly a whipped innocent college freshman so jeno took this part instead. i hope yall don't mind.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> RainbowDonkeys


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny had a new customer that was just, plain, _weird._

His name was Yangyang, and unlike most of his customers, he was not a student at Morrisville State. In fact, despite being the same age as Mark, he was not in college at all. He didn't have a job either, as Johnny had discovered when they had their first meet up and discussion at the local starbucks. 

When Johnny had (politely, of course) asked what Yangyang was doing here in Morrisville, if he wasn't going to school or working or had even grown up in the area, Yangyang explained that he was on vacation. Now _that_ threw Johnny for a loop; who in their right mind would take a vacation in shitty, ugly college town Morrisville with no beaches or anything of interest (except college age students)? And when Johnny had made a face, it had all just gotten weirder: Yangyang had laughed and said it was kind of a vacation, but he was _sent here_ by his parents. 

Johnny didn't want to pry more. But it was all, just, extremely fucking weird. 

But Yangyang had been funny and nice and easy to talk to (as well as pretty desperate for weed), so Johnny took him on as a customer. He would only be in town for a month or two, he explained, so it would be an easy extra bit of cash for Johnny and Taeil for a while, and then less stress when he left, right around finals season. 

Taeil kind of disagreed. He thought that even though the kid was nice his weirdness should not be ignored, and maybe it was the government or one of Johnny's competitors trying to come after him. But Taeil hadn't met him, and Johnny got decent vibes, so Johnny decided to keep him. 

Today was Yangyang's first appointment with them, and because of Taeil's doubts, they decided it would be just a trial run. 

"Nervous?" Johnny asked as they set everything up, waiting for him. 

"Nah. More...curious," Taeil explained. 

And just then, the doorbell rang. 

Johnny and Taeil shared a smile and got up to answer the door. 

"Yo yo yo!" Yangyang excitedly cried as the couple opened the door. 

"Hey, how's it going?" Johnny asked. 

"Litty, as always." 

Taeil grimaced and gave a small smile. 

"Oh yeah, this is my boyfriend Taeil," Johnny introduced. "He manages the finances." 

"Ah, a galaxy brain. Nice to meet you," Yangyang answered, giving Taeil a handshake so firm Taeil had to shake it off afterward. 

"Come in!" Johnny said, gesturing inside, and Yangyang stepped in. 

He looked around and grinned. "I love mini homes," he said. "So cute." 

Yangyang sat himself down on the couch and as he glanced at his phone, Taeil went on his tippy toes to whisper in Johnny's ear. 

"He's wearing gucci." 

Johnny's eyes widened. "Wait, what?" 

"He's wearing gucci. All gucci. An entire outfit of gucci." 

Johnny gave Taeil a look and cleared his throat, sitting on the couch across from Yangyang. Taeil sat down beside him, the two sharing a brief hand squeeze. 

Taeil had been right: now that Johnny got a better look at him, up close, he saw that he _was_ wearing an outfit made up entirely of gucci clothes, including the socks and shoes and watch. His hair was coiffed to perfection; pulling out his airpods didn't affect it in the slightest. But Johnny didn't want his judgement to distract him, so he grabbed the set of joints he left out on the living room table for this appointment. 

"Usually at these things we all just sit around, chat, and test out my weed, and then you can pick." 

"Lit. I like that," Yangyang answered. 

Johnny held up the three joints. "How much do you know about weed?" 

"A lot. I'm definitely an expert," he answered without sarcasm. Taeil held back a snort. 

"Alright, I've got sativa, indica, and hybrid. Which one do you want to test?" 

"Indica," Yangyang said firmly, and Johnny lit it on his end. 

"You don't mind sharing, do you?" 

"Nah. I'm a chill dude. Y'all are chill dudes. It'll be lit." 

Taeil gripped Johnny's thigh, as if to tell Yangyang to stop fucking saying the word lit. Johnny stopped himself from laughing and took his first hit.

"My turn!" Yangyang said overeagerly, and the afternoon _really_ began. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how do you like Morrisville so far?" Johnny asked as they passed around another one of the joints that Yangyang was planning to buy. 

"It's pretty cool. I like that it's a college town. The parties are kinda lit...I mean, not as lit as other parties I've been to, but still they're alright." 

Johnny and Taeil shared a look. "What...even...brought you here?" Taeil asked. 

"My parents told me to pick a smaller town in America so I picked this one, since it's a college town of course, so I can at least get lit sometimes. But my parents made me come. They made me leave Europe since I kept crashing my mercedes." 

"You were in Europe...and you kept crashing a mercedes-benz?" 

"Yeah. It's not that big of a deal. It's just a car. I always just get a new one. But my parents think it's a big deal so they made me leave Europe and put a freeze on my trust fund." 

"Oh, wow..." Taeil said, he and Johnny sharing yet another look.

"Yeah...sometimes it sucks to be the nephew of Jeff Bezos," Yangyang answered. 

"O-oh," Johnny stuttered. "You're the nephew...of Jeff Bezos?" 

"Yup." Yangyang sighed. "My family is so strict. Like...it's my trust fund, why can't I use it how I want? Why can't I just fuck around and get lit in Europe all the time?" 

Taeil put a hand on Johnny's thigh that told him everything he needed to know. 

"Did they lift the freeze?" Johnny asked, faking considered. Really he just wanted to get paid. 

"Yeah. But they'll freeze it again if I leave Morrisville before the two months are up or try to buy a car." Yangyang finished off the joint and put it in the ashtray on Johnny and Taeil's living room table. "Anyways...sorry to dip so quick but I've gotta help a frat set up for a party." 

"Oh! Taeil and I will go grab you your weed," Johnny said. Taeil gave him a confused look, but he followed after Johnny anyways. 

When they got to the weed closet, Taeil looked up at Johnny. "What's up?" he whispered. Normally, one of them just got it on their own, unless they had gossip to share. 

Johnny turned down to Taeil with a wide eyed, crazed look. "He's the nephew of Jeff Bezos." 

"Yup." 

"Super duper spoiled rich kid." 

"Clearly."

Johnny paused and dropped his voice ultra low. "What if we scammed him?" 

"Wait, what?" 

"Yeah. We should charge him an exhorbitant amount of money for our usual baggie." 

"What if he gives us a bad reputation?" 

"Come on," Johnny answered. "We have our own loyal customers. We don't really need more. And if they ask, we can just say it was Jeff Bezo's son. They'll get it." 

"True, true..." 

"If he doubts us when we tell him the price, we can say we were kidding." 

"That might work..." 

"And anyways. This is Jeff Bezos money. That fucker has destroyed so many small businesses and abused the fuck out of his workers. We deserve that money more than he does, and more than his rich ass nephew does either." 

"You know what?" Taeil whispered. "You're right. We've been presented with this opportunity. Why not try to get away with it?" 

"Good. Good." Johnny grabbed Yangyang's baggie, filled with about a gram of weed, off of the top shelf and pecked Taeil's lips. "Let's go get that money." 

The couple held hands and walked into the main room. Looking up from his ginormous iphone (Johnny briefly wondered if that model had even come out yet), Johnny handed him the baggie. 

"Thanks, brah. How much is it?" 

"Three hundred dollars," Johnny said. 

"Alright," Yangyang mumbled, whipping out his phone again as if nothing was wrong. "That's pretty cheap, actually." 

Taeil and Johnny shared an astounded look when they were sure Yangyang was distracted. They both gave Yangyang a smile when the rich kid looked up, and sure enough, a few seconds later, Johnny's phone dinged with a notification: from venmo, for three hundred dollars, straight from Yangyang Bezos-Liu. 

"Well, thank you," Johnny said, trying to hide his absolute shock. 

"Glad to do business with you. Another appointment, same time next week?" Yangyang asked as he gathered his things. 

Taeil grinned. "Absolutely." 

Yangyang gave them each one of those too hard handshakes. "Alright. See you boys. Have fun, stay lit!" 

And with a grin he excited through the front door. 

Johnny and Taeil stared at each other in shocked silence, waiting to make sure he was gone. As soon as the elevator dinged, meaning Yangyang got on, Johnny grinned at Taeil. 

"Hey babe."

"Yeah?" 

"I think it's time we bought a nintendo switch." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am....so sorry. i know its been a long time (more than two weeks, oops!) since my last update so...again, i am very sorry. i was on a little vacation but now im back! i hope you like this chapter and as always, let me know what you think! comments are my fuel to keep on updating. now...lets get on with it!

On Saturday at 8:30 sharp in the morning, _someone_ knocked on the door to Johnny and Taeil's apartment. 

Johnny groaned loudly and gave Taeil, who had also been woken up about five hours before their usual weekend time, a pained look. 

"Dude..." Johnny mumbled. 

Taeil just whimpered. 

"Maybe they'll just leave if we ignore them." 

"Mmph," Taeil answered in agreement, pulling Johnny back down into their bed, snuggling together. 

But the knocks didn't stop. They just got louder, and louder, and louder, and Johnny groaned again. 

"Why?" 

The giant drug dealer flopped onto his back. This was fucking annoying. One of the few things he asked for in life was to be able to sleep until ridiculously late hours of the afternoon on weekends...and that right was now being stripped away from him. 

Johnny turned to look at Taeil. His boyfriend look just as miserable as he was. 

"Open up please," the annoying knocking person spoke through the door. "I know you're in there." 

"Shit," Johnny mumbled and gave Taeil a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep, babe. I'll deal with this." 

"Ya sure?" 

"Mmh." 

Johnny put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that he and Taeil had...thrown off the previous night (judging by how tight the t-shirt was, it was probably Taeil's) and made his way to the door. 

He threw it open, and standing before him was a boy Johnny had never seen before in his entire life. 

He had slicked back blonde hair, a button up shirt, decent pants, and even a little tie. He looked like a high school aged mormon missionary and he looked awake. At 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday. 

Yeah, Johnny was pissed. 

"Are you not ashamed to be greeting the door in a crop top?" this boy asked. 

Johnny looked down. Yup, this was Taeil's shirt, which did look like a crop top on him, his chest hair sticking out. But nevertheless...fuck this guy. 

"Are you not ashamed to be showing up to a stranger's house at 8:30 in the morning?" 

"8:30 isn't early." 

Johnny sighed deeply. "I guess we run on different schedules then. You see...8:30 in the morning is like...three in the morning for me. You showed up, a complete stranger, to my home, at three in the morning. Anyways...how did you even get into the building...." 

"8:30 isn't early," the kid just repeated. 

Johnny stared him down. The kid was tall, but not nearly as tall as he was. "Who the _fuck_ are you?" 

He cleared his throat. "My name is Park Jaemin and I am here to talk about my brother." 

Jaemin...Jaemin...the name sounded familiar to Johnny, but his sleep addled brain could not for the life of him remember where he'd heard it from. Oh well. He'd probably remember once he drank some coffee. 

Now...back to the matter at hand. His _brother?_

"Who's your brother?" 

"A certain customer of yours by the name of Jisung." 

"Uh....okay. Do you want weed too?" 

This guy apparently named Jaemin looked _truly_ angry for a moment, before schooling his face back into a cool smile. "No. _Absolutely_ not." 

"Then..." 

"Then I'm here to tell you to leave him alone. You do realize that you are selling illegal drugs, ma-ri-jua-na, to a high schooler, right? You are an adult selling illegal, mind altering substances to a high schooler. He was a good kid, you know? Now he just runs around with exchange students, and hasn't been to church in more than a year..." 

Johnny squinted, thinking. Jisung usually had his appointments in the morning. Sunday morning....when he was probably supposed to be at church. 

Johnny barely held back a laugh before remembering the absolute weirdo he was dealing with. 

"So you're doing this because you think Jisung is going down the devil's path because he smokes a little weed?" 

"Yes. That's exactly why I'm doing this." 

Johnny sighed. "Look. If you think the weed and the exchange students are bad for him, then I don't think you know your brother very well." 

"You're saying that you know my brother better than I do? That some drug dealer knows Jisung better than his own family?" 

"Yeah. I am. Jisung had severe anxiety that his parents refused to treat and no friends. Now he has a way to self treat his anxiety, and some friends. I can promise you he doesn't do that much. I know he's a minor so let him buy way less off me than I let other clients. He doesn't buy from anyone else. Plus...this is my livelihood, dude. This is how I make my money." 

Jaemin did not look satisfied by a single thing Johnny had just said. 

"If Jisung has anxiety, then why does he have good grades, and a part time job, and is a member of the dance club?" 

"He told me your parents made him do all that stuff, and that if it was up to him he'd take it easy. Don't your parents make you do a lot too?" 

Jaemin looked down sharply and all at once a pang of pity came over Johnny. This wasn't some evil policeman trying to shut down his business. This was a high schooler trying to look out for his brother in the way he thought best. 

"Are you older or younger than Jisung?" Johnny asked softly. 

"Older. Just by a year though." 

"Oh! I'm guessing you go to the same school as Jisung, right? Actually, then my brother would be in the same grade as you-" 

And Johnny remembered. 

_Jaemin._

_His baby brother Jeno's new boyfriend._

_Jaemin who wants to keep their relationship a secret but is clearly struggling; he could see it in Jeno's eyes when they talked about it._

_That Jaemin._

_Maybe...maybe there were two Jaemins?_

Jaemin was just looking back at Johnny with the same expression he'd worn since he first knocked on Johnny's door. "Oh, what's his name?" 

Johnny was momentarily frozen. "Jeno Suh..." 

And Jaemin _flushed_ from the tips of ears down to his perfectly arranged collar, and there was no mistaking that this was the boy Jeno had fallen madly in love with. 

_This guy?_ Johnny thought. 

He was clearly very uptight and weird....teacher's pet, just like Jeno But clearly too he was caring, and he was kind, even if he was a little confused and misguided. Going all the way to a scary drug dealing stranger's house to watch out for his brother? _That_ was _pretty cool._ _And if you got past the mormon missionary outfit he was quite handsome..._

 _Now_ this _would be a story for his brother._

Johnny cleared his throat. "Anyways..." Part of him wanted to confront this kid, so badly, about everything. But Johnny could just tell he wasn't okay with everything yet. And if he hurt this kid, he would most definitely hurt his brother. So best not to bring it up. At least not in a blunt way. "Anyways, I can promise you I don't sell to other high schoolers. Jisung's my only exception; you can ask him. I didn't even want to sell to him but I felt so bad...ugh, anyways though. You're probably right." 

"What?" Jaemin cried, obviously confused. The cool, calm, and collected kid from ten minutes or so ago was gone. Now, this Jaemin guy looked shaken to his core: shaken at the very mention of Jeno, shaken that Johnny was a decent guy. 

"You're probably right. I probably do let Jisung have too much. I'll cut back on what I let him buy." 

"R-really?" 

Johnny nodded. "Just don't give him any shit for what he does do, alright? I mean...do you think he's abusing it?" 

"I just don't think any marijuana is good. But..." 

"But what?" 

Jaemin sighed deeply. "Fine." 

"Alright then. Anything else you wanna talk about?" 

"No...no." Jaemin paused. "I'll go home." 

"Okay. Be safe." 

Jaemin gave Johnny and uncomfortable nod and turned around, starting the walk back to the elevator. 

"Oh, and Jaemin?" Johnny called. His brother's boyfriend turned back. "You can be scared. You're allowed to be scared; you have every right to be scared. But...don't be so scared you break my brother's heart. Alright?" 

Jaemin stared at the floor and slowly, he nodded. "I can do that," he answered, so quietly. 

Johnny grinned. "Good." 

And Jaemin walked away, back into the elevator, and Johnny watched him go. 

It was obvious that him and Jaemin were two _very_ different people. But in a way...Johnny got it. He got his brother's feelings. 

And the old familiar feeling of _"that kid is now your younger brother too"_ came over him. 


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny and Taeil were maybe a little _too_ excited for the day at hand. 

Later the dealers had an appointment with Mark. Yes, the couple loved Mark a lot and enjoyed spending time with him, but seeing him at the usual time didn't merit this much excitement. 

What _did_ merit their excitement was the friend Mark had decided to bring a long: finally, they were going to meet Donghyuck. _The_ Lee Donghyuck, Mark's best friend and the object of his undying affection, who Johnny and Taeil had been waiting forever to meet. 

Johnny and Taeil had seen a couple photos, but there was nothing like seeing him in the flesh (aka scoping him out to see if he was good enough for Mark, let alone if he returned any of Mark's feelings). Luckily, though, Johnny and Taeil had a cover for their weirdness: along with Mark telling his best friend he just wanted him to meet his other senior friends, Donghyuck also needed some more weed, and his normal dealer was on a long vacation. Johnny and Taeil were free to grill him under the pretense that they just wanted to make sure he was safe to sell to. 

The couple were setting up their living room, just minutes before the two freshman were supposed to arrive, getting everything ready from their adopted little brother and his little crush.

"He better be nice," Taeil mumbled. 

"I know, right. It would be hard to have to tell Mark he's not a good guy, or that he doesn't like him back." 

"Does Mark really need our approval?" 

"No, but he wants it. Badly." 

Taeil sighed. "We're not his parents." 

"We kind of are, at this point." Johnny looked around the clean and inviting living room with a smile before back hugging his boyfriend, placing a soft kiss on his neck. 

"I'm not ready to be a father!" Taeil jokingly whined. 

"Mark doesn't have to know he was an accident." 

Taeil chuckled just as a knock on the door brought the couple out of little fantasy, sharing a grin before opening up. 

And, standing before them, was Donghyuck. _The_ Lee Donghyuck. 

Literally the first thing Johnny noticed about Donghyuck was not anything about him as a person, but how _absolutely fucking whipped_ Mark was for him. Playing with his fingers almost ridiculously, wearing the gentlest of smiles, his gaze alternating between Donghyuck's face and the floor. There was no way Donghyuck didn't know how Mark felt. 

Johnny quickly forced his attention back to Donghyuck, and yup: the freshman was _exactly_ like Mark had described (and what he'd imagined). He had a fluffy mullet, and a leather jacket covered in buttons and patches (Johnny could pick out a couple David Bowie and strangeaeons pins), and dark jeans and black boots with a very, very tasteful masculine heel. 

They were an odd couple, that was for sure. Mark's style was _intensely_ straight while Donghyuck was visibly queer in the hippest way possible. But Johnny could see that Donghyuck was more than just a crush or a love to Mark. Donghyuck was also the person Mark aspired to be, the sort of person he was inside. He just wasn't brave enough to put it on the outside yet. 

Johnny _knew_ in a few years, with a little less time in his hometown and a little more adventures with Donghyuck, he would be. 

The dealer was surprised about one thing though: in his mind, and based on what Mark described, he had just assumed Donghyuck would be tall. But even with the very tasteful masculine heel he wasn't as tall as Mark, and he was barely even taller than Taeil (who was the world's most adorably tiny person, in Johnny's book). But it wasn't something Johnny noticed right away; his confident aura and style made his height one of the last things you noticed about him. 

Donghyuck looked up at him. "I think it's very rude of you to be so tall." 

"I think so too," Taeil answered. 

Everyone laughed and immediately Johnny was endeared, introductions going all around before the group of four made their way into Johnny and Taeil's living room. 

"You okay?" Johnny heard Donghyuck mumble. Johnny tried to surreptitiously look at the two; they were still close to the door. Donghyuck was gently touching Mark's arm, and if Johnny didn't know better, he would have assumed they already were a couple. 

Mark was nervous, obviously so. Johnny had been right, knowing that Mark needed Taeil and Johnny's approval. But the fact that Donghyuck picked up on it won him points immediately, in Johnny's book. 

"Mmh...yeah. Don't worry." 

"Can't help it," Donghyuck answered, barely above a whisper. As soon as he was sure Donghyuck and Mark wouldn't see, Taeil made a face of _oh my god I'm dying how are they so cute_ at Johnny. Johnny returned that expression before putting a normal person smile on his face. 

"So...shall we smoke some weed?" 

"Please," Donghyuck answered with a sigh. "I need to be high this instant." 

~~~~~~~~~~

While Donghyuck's high didn't come instantaneously it came fairly quickly (although not nearly as quickly as Mark's did; it was obvious Donghyuck had some experience with weed in high school). Soon enough, though, Johnny and Taeil followed, and everyone was nice and relaxed and laughing in their living room. 

Johnny and Taeil didn't need to say anything. Oh, they _more than_ approved of Donghyuck, and the way Mark relaxed around him, despite his butterflies, despite his nerves. It was inherent: Donghyuck's teasing was a blanket of comfort to Mark's perpetually anxious nature. This whole thing was just easy: it had been as easy to bring Donghyuck into the fold as it had been to bring Mark. 

"I...I'm gonna pee," Mark suddenly said, staggering up and slowly walking toward the bathroom. 

"Need help?" Donghyuck asked. Mark just gave him a bright grin, shook his head, and made his way. 

All three of them stared silently off down the hallway where Mark disappeared to, thoughts swirling in their clouded minds. 

Donghyuck turned to Taeil, then back to Johnny, then back to Taeil. "I'm so in love with him." 

It was that tone just above a whisper, only so Mark wouldn't hear. 

Johnny looked back at him, expressionless. 

"He's in love with you too." 

Donghyuck whipped toward him, eyes wide with shock. 

Taeil released a soft, little happy breath of laughter. "Y-you didn't realize?" 

"I thought so, but I didn't want to assume....didn't want to make him uncomfortable. It's all so..."

"I know," Johnny finished. 

"He must know how I feel though..." 

Johnny and Taeil shared a look before laughing and shaking their heads.

"No way," Taeil spoke. 

"He doesn't even have a clue," Johnny finished. 

Donghyuck snorted. "There's no way..." 

"There is a way. He is just that oblivious." 

Donghyuck leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling and let out a groan. But Johnny and Taeil could see a grin appearing on his face that wouldn't go away for a while. 

"How long?" 

"Huh?" 

"How long as he..." 

"Oh. I met him like a week or two into the school year and even then he wouldn't shut up about you," Johnny explained. 

"Oh my-" 

"But I don't think he even fully realized back then," Johnny finished. 

"Ah. I see." They were all silent for another moment. "Is this what having a soulmate is like? Because...it's a lot of...feelings. It's kind of annoying." 

"Oh, agreed. One hundred percent," Taeil answered. Johnny and Taeil shared one of those too loud stoner giggles, just as an ever clueless Mark walked back into the living room. 

Obviously, there was a weird tension; Mark was the only one who wasn't up to date with all of the revelations. But he was too stoned to notice the weirdness, just standing in the doorway with red ass eyes. 

"Long piss, my dude," Johnny spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

Mark laughed a little too loud, like usual but even more because of the weed. Johnny and Taeil could practically see Donghyuck melt into a pile of goo. "Yeah," Mark answered. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck smiled at Mark. "Really? I....wow..." 

"Wait, what? Did I do something wrong?" The smile had fallen off of Mark's face, replace by panic, and Donghyuck leapt up to soothe it. 

"No, no, baby, no, you didn't do anything wrong, just, let me go tell you something outside." Donghyuck wrapped his hand around Mark's wrist and led him out of Johnny and Taeil's apartment. 

"Thanks for everything," Donghyuck called as he took a very confused Mark outside, shutting the door behind him. 

"Wait! Don't you wanna buy some weed?" Johnny yelled, but Mark and Donghyuck were long distracted, long outside, with something even more important to discuss than weed. 

But if Johnny and Taeil could hear Mark and Donghyuck in the elevator room through the thin walls of their apartment, lips smacking together and high pitched giggles resounding, they would pretend not to hear. 


	14. Chapter 14

Finals were finally, _finally_ over, winter break was here, and Johnny and Taeil needed to celebrate. 

So, they decided to throw a party. 

They invited all of Johnny's most favorite customers and friends, moved every pillow and chair in their home into the living room so people could sit around and chat comfortably, and piled up on all the snacks and alcohol they could afford (let alone the amount of weed necessary for an event like this). 

The doorbell rang right at eight, the party start time, and the couple excitedly raced to open the door. Standing before them was their former nemesis Kun, grinning from ear to ear. Despite his newfound love of marijuana, he was still the kind of uptight freak that arrived right on time to parties. 

"Yo," Johnny said, sharing a bro hug with Kun. 

"Hello guys."

"We're so glad you could make it!" Taeil cheered. 

"Ah, wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"Come in! How were finals?" Johnny asked as he led Kun inside. 

"Horrible, as always. But much easier than normal now that I could go smoke a fat joint at the end of studying at night." 

"Thank god you finally came around to the right side of history. And speaking of fat joints...." Johnny held up the item in question. 

"Bless your hearts," Kun answered just as the doorbell rang again. 

Johnny passed the joint to Taeil before answering the door, grinning at his next guests. 

"Yuta? Sicheng?" Of course he'd invited both of them, but he hadn't really expected them to arrive together, let alone holding hands. Huh....maybe his matchmaking at the beginning of the semester had worked out. 

"We brought pizza!" Yuta said excitedly, holding up a couple boxes. 

"And coffee!" Sicheng added, more smiley than Johnny had ever seen, holding a couple big containers of Starbucks. 

"Thank god, I know I'll be needing both of those soon enough. Come in!" 

The two customers came inside and set their food down on the table, taking seats on the couch beside each other (thighs fully touching). Yuta wrapped his arm around Sicheng's shoulders and began to affectionately play with his ear. They didn't have to say anything; Johnny knew his matchmaking had most _definitely_ worked. 

Just as he went to sit the doorbell rang _, again,_ and he groaned and went back to the door. Already, Johnny could hear _loud_ voices coming from outside. He already knew who it was. 

"Hey guys-" 

"Yoooooo!" Dejun, Guanheng, and Yukhei cheered simultaneously. But to Johnny's surprise, a fourth head poked its way from behind the frat boys: Jungwoo, holding Yukhei's much bigger hand and grinning from ear to ear. 

"Do I smell pizza?" Guanheng spoke up. 

"Hell yeah man let's go!" Dejun answered. Without another pause, Dejun and Guanheng snaked their way around Johnny into the living room. 

"Hey Johnny?" Jungwoo asked in his tiny voice. 

"Yeah?" 

"Dude, we just wanted to thank you. That day you fucked up our appointments was one of the luckiest days of our lives," Yukhei said.

"Yeah! Without you, we never would have met..." 

"And fallen in love," Yukhei finished. Johnny didn't know whether to coo or vomit over the couple, who were now nuzzling noses. 

"I'm just glad to have helped. Now, come on in!" 

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time everyone arrived at the party, Johnny and Taeil's tiny apartment was packed. But still, it was nice. It made it easier for Johnny and Taeil to chat with all of their guests.

Johnny, of course, made his way first to best friend 1/2: Taeyong, and his boyfriend Ten. The two were lounging on the floor, sharing one of the bowls Johnny and Taeil provided. 

"Hey guys! How are you two? How's business going?" 

"I made soundcloud front page!" Taeyong cheered excitedly. 

"And of course, for me, business is going better than ever," Ten added with a wink before chuckling. "If you think I was successful before..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I got this Alice in Wonderland maid outfit and since I've been wearing that in streams...my profits have gone like-" He made an upward motion with his hands. 

"Oh damn," Johnny said, thinking about how he and Taeil would have to watch it later.

"Johnny! Johnny!" someone suddenly called, and Johnny gave them a smile. 

"Duty calls," he spoke to his friends, making his way over to the source of the noise. 

It was an overly excited Mark, tucked into Donghyuck's side. He still mostly looked like the dork he was when Johnny first met him. But, he'd dyed his hair a vibrant pink and grew it into a mullet, and Johnny's warmed at how much more he could express himself. From the way Donghyuck gazed at him, with the purest love in his eyes, Johnny knew it was all him and his confidence, transfered to his sweet boyfriend. 

"What?" 

"Just wanted to say hi," Mark answered. 

"Alright boys. Smoke up!" Johnny said as he stood up, making his way to best friend 2/2. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung were sitting on one of the couches, sharing a very tasteful joint, and Johnny straight up laughed and Jaehyun's amazing restraint around his boyfriend- if he was alone here, he would've been as high as a kite right now. 

"Hey boys, what's with this? Get you something fatter!" 

Doyoung turned a little bit pink. "I'm not sure if I want a repeat of what happened _last_ time I got a bit too high in this apartment..." 

"Come on, you know it was hot as fuck," Johnny teased, and Doyoung flushed even more. 

"It was your idea anyway, babe," Jaehyun added. 

"Okay, fine. Maybe it was my idea to play spin the bottle, and maybe it was hot. But I'd like to forget about it please." 

Johnny laughed. "I don't know if I can let you." 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little deeper into the evening, when everyone was a little bit more fucked up. Inhibitions gone, for the most part, vibes on. 

That was when Johnny spotted Yangyang on the couch, laying on top of Dejun and Guanheng- both of them, with lowered, seductive eyes. 

Johnny snorted and leaned in for a closer watch. 

"Yeah, Johnny's the fucking best," Guanheng said. "Good quality shit and so cheap." 

"Right? Only three hundred bucks for a gram," Yangyang answered. 

"Wait...Johnny charged you three hundred dollars? For a gram?" Dejun asked. 

"Yup, it's pretty lit. Other people have charged me way more in the past." 

Both Dejun and Guanheng started laughing. "Bruh...Johnny scammed you as fuck." 

"Wait, what?" 

"He charges us like seven bucks a gram," Dejun admitted. 

Yangyang rapidly sat up with wide eyes and Johnny grimaced at him. But with a sigh, he ended up flopping back down onto Guanheng's lap. 

"I guess that's what I get for being the nephew of Jeff Bezos." 

Johnny breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look around the room, his eyes eventually landing in the corner of the living room where, of course, Jisung and Chenle had their tongues halfway down each other's throats. 

The dealer barely held back his vomit before noticing Renjun sitting by their side, pointedly staring at his phone. Johnny sighed and made his way over to the forever third wheel high schooler. 

"You okay?" 

Renjun sighed, giving Jisung and Chenle and brief grimace. "As good as I can be." 

Johnny sighed back. He low key wanted to offer the poor kid some weed, but he high key knew that would be a bad idea.

"I am...so sorry this keeps happening," he just ended up saying. 

"It's fine. Someone here is more pissed than me." 

Johnny turned to the couch to see Jaemin absolutely _glaring_ at his brother, a very stoned Jeno clutching his arm. Johnny sighed. He'd have to go deal with this. 

"I have so many things to say," Johnny said. 

"Me too," an obviously totally sober Jaemin started. "But...I should just leave it be." He grimaced at his brother. "He's making his own way, I guess. And...." the higher schooler flushed. "It would be hypocritical of me to tell him to stop." 

Now...this was a different Jaemin than he remembered. He was still dressed like a mormon missionary, still judging his brother. But he was letting him be free...and he was letting himself be free too. Coming here with Jeno, being open about their relationship...even making out? It was progress. And Johnny couldn't help but be happy to see it. 

However, there were more urgent matters at hand. 

"Jeno.... _why_ are you high? I said you could come but that you couldn't touch the weed!" 

"Johnny!" Jeno whined cutely and nuzzled into Jaemin's shoulder. "It was right here. I couldn't help myself." 

Jaemin gave him an utterly affectionate glance. "Don't worry Johnny. I'll make sure he stays safe." 

Johnny smiled back at the kid. He believed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny and Taeil hadn't bothered to check the clock since the party started, but both knew it was late. All of their guests were still over, but Taeil and Johnny didn't mind. Fuck it, they could all crash here at their apartment if they wanted. 

Eyeing their utterly stoned guests, an utterly stoned Taeil snuggled himself into an utterly stoned Johnny's chest. 

"It's nice we have friends like this," Taeil mumbled. 

Johnny shook his head. "No....it's nice we have _family_ like this."


	15. Chapter 15

Without question, Johnny would always describe himself as a bitch for Christmas. 

He loved that shit. From tree decorating, to hearing All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey everywhere he went, to the smells of spices, to gift buying and gift wrapping and gift giving and receiving, to time with family and time with a shitty movie and all the food you could eat, he fucking _loved_ it. So far in his life, not a single Christmas had gone wrong or failed expectations, and he'd had some pretty good ones over the years. But this years Christmas was shaping up to be the best one yet. 

It was his first Christmas with Taeil. 

After talking with Taeil and his own family, Johnny realized that now they'd been together long enough that they should start spending holidays together. After all, Johnny was prepared to spend every Christmas with Taeil for the rest of his life, why not start now? So since Taeil's family wasn't quite so Christmas obsessed (or Johnny obsessed), plus since Johnny's family lived so close by, they were going to Johnny's for the holidays and staying for two weeks, to both of their absolute delight. 

They were leaving in a few days so they'd done all the unimportant preparations, like packing and cleaning the house, so now they were working on the most important task of all: gift wrapping. 

Now, Johnny's business made him _money_ , so there was nothing he liked more than to buy an exhorbitant amount of gifts for his family members. Not to mention his business family, his extended college family, his weed family. So there was quite a bit of wrapping to do. 

Johnny and Taeil decided to make a date of it: staying in matching snowflake print pajamas all day that they'd bought for this very occasion, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer playing on the TV in the background, hot cocoas with mini marshmallows sitting on the living room table, wrapping the ridiculous amount of presents Johnny planned to give.

Taeil suddenly looked into Johnny's lap with wide eyes. "Wait...didn't you already wrap a nintendo switch?" 

"I got one for each household in my family. So one for my brother and parents, one for my uncle and his family, and one for my aunt and her family." 

"You are too nice Johnny. You know they'll just get you socks. Anyways, how could we even afford that?" 

"A month of selling to Yangyang paid for all of these. Don't worry babe, we are sooo good. Well...we _did_ kinda get exposed for overcharging him at the party." 

"Fuck, we did?" 

"Yup. Dejun and Guanheng outed us." 

Taeil rolled his eyes. "Of course they did. Who else could have?" 

"Yangyang wasn't mad though, thank god. I shot him a text after the party and he said it was fine and we charged less than others anyways. He's moving back to Ibiza though, so I guess it doesn't really matter." 

"I still can't believe we sold weed to the nephew of Jeff Bezos," Taeil mumbled. 

"Right? Like what the fuck was that?"

"This semester was just weird in general." 

"Agreed, absolutely." Johnny looked at Taeil's wrapping. They had broken the gift categories down in two sections: Johnny's biological family, and Johnny's weed family. Johnny wrapped his biological family, and Taeil was wrapping all the weed gifts: homemade weed brownies, that Johnny and Taeil had baked together the day before. 

"Who are you on now?" Johnny asked. 

"Kun." 

"Speaking of weird things that happened this semester..." 

"Ending my years long rivalry with Qian Kun? I don't know if anything crazier happened." 

"What about your brother's weird boyfriend showing up at our house at eight am?" 

"Okay...maybe you're right about that."

"Or setting up the world's horniest pizza shop cashier with the world's sexiest but coldest starbucks barista?" 

"Oh right! Yuta and Sicheng," Johnny said. "But wait....what about accidentally setting up Yukhei and Jungwoo?" 

"Now shit...that was weird." 

"And what about the world's biggest type A mother fucker Kim Doyoung getting high with us? And then playing spin the bottle with us?" 

"Man, that was _weird_ ," Taeil admitted. "But what about when those high schoolers made out at our house while their friend watched?" 

"Renjun did not watch Jisung and Chenle on purpose!" 

"Doesn't make it that much more normal." 

"Still..." 

Taeil sat up. "What about when your best friend's boyfriend turned out to be a famous onlyfans streamer?" 

"Dude! That's right! Speaking of, we have to go watch his new video series. Apparently Ten got a maid outfit," Johnny said.

"Wait, seriously?" Taeil asked, and Johnny nodded. "After we finish wrapping presents, let's watch it." 

"Wait...what about when you basically adopted a cute virgin and then helped him and his cool best friend to confess their feelings?" 

"Oh, Mark and Donghyuck. I think those two would still be mutually pining if it wasn't for Donghyuck fessing up that day in our living room." 

"I hate it, but you're right." 

"I hate it too. But fuck....I don't care if it has been weird, or if they're weird. I love them all." 

"Same." Taeil finished up Kun's gift and looked Johnny in the eye. "Hell though Johnny...I love you most of all." 

"Babe," Johnny whined shyly, pulling Taeil closer to him. "I love you most too. I hope you know that." 

"I do. Of course I do." 

"You know...this life we have...it didn't just come out of nowhere. We built this: friends, family, a decent house, happiness, we built it together. I couldn't have done it on my own. There's just no way. I owe you everything." 

"Johnny, you don't owe me a thing." Johnny tilted his head in confusion, and Taeil looked away shyly, the way he always did when he was about to say something extra cheesy. "Your love is enough." 

"Agh!" Johnny cried, pulling Taeil's much smaller frame into his arms, simply holding him there. Everything he'd said had been absolutely true. But there was more to it: none of it, the friends, the family, the decent house, the happiness, meant anything without Taeil. Johnny would sacrifice any of it if Taeil needed, if Taeil asked. And he knew Taeil would do the same. 

Johnny placed a little too gooey kiss on Taeil's kiss and cupped both his cheeks in his hands. 

"Wanna share a bowl?" 

Taeil grinned. "Fuck yeah babe." 

~~~~~~~~~~

When the couple was significantly high, and significantly distracted from their present wrapping, Taeil turned to Johnny. 

"What the hell are we gonna do after college?" 

Johnny snorted. "Fuck if I know. Maybe more of this? But like...I don't wanna sell weed to college students until I die." 

"Yeah...we can do better, I think." 

"I dunno...maybe we could move to a state where this is legal and open up a dispensary or some shit." 

"Johnny, do you know how fucking brilliant you are?" 

Johnny laughed a little too loud and flopped his ginormous limbs onto Taeil. "No you." 

"You." 

"You." 

"You." 

"You."

"You."

"You." 

"Let's get hitched when we graduate." 

Johnny froze. "Taeil....are you proposing?" 

Taeil shrugged. "Fuck it, man, I guess so." 

"Damn...it's so us to do it like this, in our dirty ass living room, high as shit, laying on the floor, no ring or anything." 

"Do you mind?" 

"Not at all." 

"So do you accept?" 

Johnny laughed and pounced on his boyfriend, well, fuck, probably fiance now. "Of course I do...of course I do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand that's it! I kinda can't believe it's over. It was not supposed to take this long to write (i had planned on finishing over a month ago) but i hope you all liked it anyways. can't believe this whole thing came from a short convo w my fave twt moot about stoner!johnny and cluelesscollegefreshman!mark hotboxing in johnny's car while johnny gave out life advice. 
> 
> did you all like it? hate it? have literally any thoughts about this story at all? PLEASE let me know in the comments below. i really appreciate it! comments help me in so many ways: they help me get new ideas, grow as a writer, write things that people will like, and motivate me, of course. so you don't have to but i really appreciate comments!
> 
> time to plug myself: i have TONS of other fics of varying genres and groups (loona exo and ofc nct) up on here. if you like my writing it would make my day if you checked out my other works! i am also currently writing a viseul teen summer au. and as for what's next... i plan to write some oneshots: a baekyeol, another viseul, and a chensung before i write another chaptered fic. so keep your eye out for those. 
> 
> anyways this a/n is so long so bless ur heart if u actually read all of this. 
> 
> i love all of you and hope to see you on the next one!
> 
> sincerely, 
> 
> rainbowdonkeys


End file.
